


The Butterfly Effect

by kairi2824



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Akira being taken in by Shinjiro and Minako, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because damn I dunno the direction this may take, Especially Akira's, Goro Akechi is Goro Aragaki, He still goes by Akechi sometimes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, other pairings to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairi2824/pseuds/kairi2824
Summary: They say when a Butterfly flaps it's wings, a hurricane happens on the other side of the world.How can one little change set an entire chain reaction into effect? How would Goro Akechi's life change? How would Akira Kurusu's? Eventually we resign ourselves to the fated path, however maybe they can change that.





	1. Welcome to Tokyo

Akira looked at the Text Messages once more before looking at the building before him.

[Aragaki-san, April 9th, 20XX, 14:07]: I'm really sorry Kurusu-kun, but something came up. Look for a restaurant called 'Gemini' and you're there. I'm really sorry about this!

He found it hard to believe that she was 36 years old, according to his lawyer, a cousin of hers. He found the place easily enough. It wasn't flashy or anything like that. He opened the door and looked at the surroundings.

It looked like a little hole in the wall place but from the looks of the inside, it was a bit busy. There were a lot of high school girls sitting around some tables and giggling to themselves while the man in the kitchen worked. Akira waited until the girls left, all of them disappointed that the Detective Prince hadn't showed up. Akira walked in as the man cleaned the table.

“I'm closed.” He looked up and Akira felt he accurately portrayed confusion. The man glared at him and the boy grabbed onto the strap of his bag.

“I'm sorry. My name is Akira Kurusu. I was supposed to meet my new guardian today and she said that this was the address.” He trailed off, the man's face stayed glaring and Akira knew that he had just said something wrong.

“My name is Shinjiro Aragaki. Minako is my wife.” Akira felt himself froze. In all their correspondence, neither her nor his lawyer had mentioned a husband.

“My wife owed your lawyer a favour from long before I met her so that's why you're here because that boy would have taken you in a heartbeat but he doesn't have space. When my wife gets home, we'll set the ground rules. We also have a son, named Goro, who is in and out at all hours of day and night. Do not question it and leave him be. Understood?” Shinjiro asked and Akira nodded, setting his bag on one of the tables.

The bell rang again and Akira turned around, seeing a teenager walk in quickly and lock the door, then quickly walked behind the counter and ducked down. Shinjiro's eyes were on the windows as some girls ran up and began trying to force the door open and bang on the windows.

“Hey Mister! Did Goro Akechi come in here!?” One of them asked, trying to scan the small area.

“No. Just me and this young man here.” They let out a collective groan of disappointment before they dispersed. Shinjiro closed all the blinds before going behind the counter and kneeling down. Akira shuffled back and forth before the lock on the door opened and the bell rand for a third time. He turned and saw a young lady with long brown hair, tied into a ponytail with red eyes standing behind him.

“SHINJIIIII~ I'M...!” She stopped suddenly when she saw Akira and smiled brightly.

“Hello. My name is Akira Kurusu.” He held his hand out and shook it.

“Nice to meet you Kurusu-kun. I'm Minako Aragaki. Sorry my husband or I couldn't come pick you up. Did you eat already?” She asked, holding onto Akira's hands. He looked down and they were small and warm.

“I did.” He lied and she smirked like she didn't believe him.

“You're lying to me, but I'll ask if you're hungry now.” She was testing him, he could tell. He shook his head.

“I'm not hungry Aragaki-san.” He insisted and she nodded.

“Come on, I'll take you to your room and show you the house.” She let go of his hands and looked behind the counter, giving her husband and son kisses on the cheeks before taking Akira to the back and up a set of stairs.

He looked around once they were in the living room. There was a TV and some mismatched couches set around a small dining room table. If he hadn't known better he would have assumed this was someone's first apartment out of the family home. Two desks looked as though they had been shoved into the corner quickly. She took him down a long hall and opened the last door on the left. First thing he noticed was that the box he had sent beforehand was sitting on the bed.

“This is going to be your room. There's a bed, a dresser and you have a closet. Across the hall is Goro-chan's bedroom and then next to Goro-chan's room is mine and Shinjiro's. The bathroom is next to your room and the kitchen is right next to the living room. Feel free to use anything in the fridge. The Fire Escape is in Goro-chan's room. He's... not really home much so you might not have to worry about him. Due to the terms of your probation, you have to go to school and keep your nose clean. If you step out of line then you'll be sent right to Juvenile Hall and your assault will stay on your record. Do not pass Go. Do not collect 200 dollars. Twice a month either Shinji or I will be reporting to your Social Worker. I set a diary on the dresser for you to write your daily activities in. If either of us suspects that you are causing trouble then we will have you sent there. I'm doing this as a big favour to my cousin so try to be a good boy, okay? Yosuke... your lawyer sorry... already told us everything about your trial and I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt in this case.” Akira nodded and she smiled.

“Aragaki-san, I think I'd like to rest now.” It was a lot to take in and she smiled at him and nodded.

“Tomorrow I'm going to take you to your new school so we can meet your teacher and principal as well as get a good idea of the layout, okay?” She asked and Akira nodded. She turned around and left the room, allowing him to set his box on the floor and dig through it for his Pyjamas. Once he was changed he turned out the lights and climbed under the covers, allowing himself to drift to sleep and dream about the events that lead him to be in Tokyo.

He had been rushing home, he had things to do when he arrived. He had taken the back ally to get home quicker, which had taken him to the Main Street, hearing shouting. A man and a woman's voice shouting. He approached them and the man, clearly drunk, was harassing a young lady, probably in her mid 20's.

_“Tch. What a waste of time. You think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?” The man demanded in his drunken slur._

_“I-I'll call the police!” The woman shouted, her voice unsure though._

_“Heh, call them if you want! The police are my bitches! They're not gonna take anything you say seriously.” He sounded so sure of himself, causing Akira to clench his fist._

_“No... Stop!” The woman demanded. Akira looked up when he heard sirens in the distance._

_“Someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car! Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!” The man shouted. He turned around and noticed Akira, ignoring the woman and advancing on him._

_“What are you looking at? Get outta my face! This ain't a show. Get lost, kid.” Even from the few feet away, Akira could smell the booze on his breath. He looked at the woman angrily._

_“See? This is because you're so damn slow! Get in the car!” He shouted, motioning to the car._

Akira woke the next morning in a cold sweat to someone knocking on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a direction I swear.


	2. Welcome to the Velvet Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... kind of forgot about the Velvet Room being on the first day that Akira was in Tokyo.

 

Akira looked around, having thought he imagined it, after all his phone was saying it was 3:30 in the morning. He squinted his eyes when he noticed a strange app on hi phone. It was red and black and had an eye on it. He deleted it before rolling onto his side and falling back asleep.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw a swinging chain right above him, hearing the clinking as it swing. He sat up and placed his hand on his head, shocked to see shackles around his wrists and a chain connecting them and his Pyjamas now a prisoner's outfit. He heard creepy laughter and he stood up, walking towards the voice.

 

There was a cell door separating him from two young girls in warden's outfits wearing large hats with short brims all coloured blue, black or gold. They both wore button down shirts, ties and a light blue sash crossing over their right shoulders. Their eyes were yellow and their hair was white.

 

The girl on the left had her hair pulled back and braided and wore an eye patch over her right eye. The girl on the right had two braided buns and wore her eye patch over the left.

 

When Akira tried to take a step forward, he noticed his ankle was shackled and chained to the wall. He moved forward as best he could and grabbed onto the bars. The two girls parted to reveal a man with a long nose sitting at a desk.

 

“Trickster. Welcome to my Velvet Room.” His voice was deep and imposing and Akira couldn't hep bit admit that he was terrified. Akira began trying to break the bars or move them or anything.

 

“So you've come to, Inmate!” The girls with buns shouted, her voice was extremely angry and Akira stopped, turning towards her.

 

“The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You're only experiencing this as a dream.” The other girl explained, her voice sounding bored and bordering on emotionless.

 

“You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!” The first girl ordered. This caused Akira to focus on the long-nosed man.

 

“Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter.” The man explained and Akira turned to look at both the girls.

 

“I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.” Igor introduced himself and Akira focused back on him.

 

“Igor? Why am I here?” He asked, jumping back a bit when one of the girls hit the bars of the cell with a baton.

 

“I have summoned you here to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.” Igor explained and Akira felt confused.

 

“Important matters?” Akira asked, gripping the bars tighter. Igor looked around the room.

 

“Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly a 'prisoner' of fate.” Igor completely ignored him and didn't answer his question. Akira gripped the bars as tightly as he could.

 

“In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

 

“Are you kidding me!?” Akira shouted and tried moving the door again.

 

“Worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated.' Rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin.” Igor explained and Akira let go of the bars and looked Igor right in the eyes.

 

“Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?” He asked and Akira looked down at the floor before looking up at Igor once more.

 

“I'd rather avoid ruin.” He admitted, trying to put some bite behind his words.

 

“Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.” The girls both straightened up and turned to look at Akira.

 

“Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here.” Igor explained and Akira turned to the girls.

 

“Try and struggle as hard as you like.” Caroline challenged and Akira bit his lip, turning to Justine.

 

“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is if you remain obedient.” Justine explained.

 

“I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion.” Igor promised and they turned around.

 

“Now then, it seems the night is waning. It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again eventually.” Igor promised as a bell began to ring, causing Akira to jump and look around.

 

“Time's up! Now hurry up and go back to sleep!” Caroline shouted and Akira grabbed onto the bars.

 

“Wait! I still have questions!” He shouted, but it was useless as his mind faded out of the Velvet Room and back into reality.

 


	3. Shujin Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter took so long. If one of my wrists isn't acting up, the other one is.

Akira opened his eyes and sat up, panting as he could feel a cold sweat dripping down his face. He turned to look at his door when he heard a loud knocking and a voice from the other side.

 

“My name is Goro Akechi. Come on, breakfast is ready.” He spoke and Akira nodded, following him down the hallway to the kitchen. Four places were set around the table, Minako was sitting at one, Shinjiro across from her. Goro sat to his father's left and Akira sat at the final spot. They ate breakfast silently and it fell into small chat about plans for the day.

 

“I have to go to work today. Sae-san called me in today.” Goro spoke up and Minako frowned at him.

 

“Make sure that you're home for dinner tonight or I'm calling.” Akira saw his smile fade to a frown when she said that and he quickly nodded and the black-haired boy noticed the brown-haired teenager sending a text under the table.

 

Minako and Akira finished together and both stood. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a set of car keys. She turned towards her son and smiled.

 

“Goro-chan, do you want a ride to work?” She asked, smiling at him and frowning when he shook his head.

 

“I'll take my bike Mom. Thank you for the offer though.” He gave her a smile and Minako shook her head again.

 

“Goro-chan, I will give you a ride to work and I will pick you up, that way you WILL be at dinner tonight.” Minako's tone went dangerous and Goro nodded, standing up. Minako seemed content as she gave Shinjiro a kiss on the cheek. The two teenagers followed her out the back door, down the stairs and she unlocked the vehicle sitting there. Goro slipped into the passenger seat and Akira sat in the back seat. Minako drove until they were sitting in front of the Police Station. Goro kissed his mother on the cheek before exiting the car.

 

“5 o' clock Goro-chan!” Minako called out and he nodded, closing the car door and this allowed Akira to climb into the front seat next to Minako. She was chattering away about something or other and Akira was half listening as she drove him to his new school.

 

“Are you okay Kurusu-kun?” She turned towards him and he nodded, still looking out the window as she pulled up to the school and parked. Akira got out and Minako was out not long after. They walked up the stairs and headed to the school. Akira looked around as Minako realized they were not sure where they were going.

 

“Oh! Excuse me!” Minako called out, waving to a man that was walking by. He turned and smiled to her.

 

“Hey there. Coming to register for the new year?” He asked, clearly showing interest in her. Akira frowned and he was having a bad feeling about this man.

 

“I just need directions to the Principal's Office. I have some important business there. Can you please tell me where it is?” She asked and he grinned, sending chills down Akira's spine.

 

She got her directions and he watched Minako thank the man and turned towards her charge.

 

“Come on Kurusu-kun.” She turned towards him and Akira watched the man frown.

 

“You don't look old enough to have a teenage son.” The man sent more chills up Akira's spine.

 

“Oh you flatter me, but my son is actually a year older and goes to Kosei Academy. Kurusu-kun is my charge for the year.” She explained, smiling at the man but Akira could see no happiness in her eyes. She was angry now and attempting to get that across.

 

Too bad he didn't get the hint and Akira tensed up when the man placed a hand on her shoulder after she turned towards Akira. Minako turned back and glared at him and smiled again, but there was no happiness behind it. She took a few steps towards Akira and smiled at him with warmth in her eyes had returned.

 

“Come on Kurusu-kun.” She began walking down the hall, not even giving the man another glance as Akira followed her. She was walking quickly and he was worried that he would be left behind.

 

“Aragaki-san?” Akira called out and she stopped and turned, her anger melted when she saw it was just him.

 

“Sorry about that Kurusu-kun. You think I'd be used to it, but whenever people start flirting with me, it makes me angry. When they say that there's no way Goro-chan can be my son, it pisses me off. It's different when Junpei flirts with me because we've been friends for so long, same with Ryoji.” She stopped once they arrived at the office and walked in.

 

The Principal and Akira's new Homeroom teacher were there. He listened to the terms of his Probation for the 5th time since he had been sentenced and that if he stepped out of line, he would be expelled. He would be expected to keep his nose clean outside of school as well and not cause trouble. They would be expecting Minako to keep an eye on him as well.

 

“I have already talked to Kurusu-kun about this and I do believe that he understands the reality of his situation. He has also heard the terms from his lawyer as well as Social Services. I will make sure that he keeps out of trouble.” Minako spoke up and Akira noticed the Principal was sizing her up. Minako was unwavering in her stance and she was standing straight, sizing the overweight man up.

 

“Are you sure that you will be safe with him?” Minako's eyes narrowed and the man closed his mouth.

 

“Kurusu-kun will be fine. I will be fine. We'll all be fine. Now if you'll excuse us, we have prior engagements.” She stated coolly and turned, walking out of the room, Akira rushing to catch up with her.

 

“What a miserable old man. Of course I'll be safe with you! I'd be safe even if it was just the two of us!” She stormed down to the lobby, Akira following after her. The man was still there and he had a smile that Akira had to frown at.

 

“Hey there. I was wondering....”

 

“NOT INTERESTED!” Minako shouted before she left the building. The man looked horrified that she had turned him down and it made the teenager smile. Akira climbed into the passenger seat. She was muttering under her breath and she turned to Akira.

 

“I know that Shujin was the only school to take you, but I could talk to Kosei Academy...” She stopped when Akira shook his head.

 

“Shujin Academy will be fine.” Akira wasn't so sure anymore, but he had to try and reassure Minako that he would be okay. The traffic was heavy on their way to pick Goro up. Akira looked at his watch. The meeting took lest time then he thought, but the traffic was the big hold up.

  

“If you start having any problems, please tell me right away, okay Kurusu-kun? I'm your guardian and it's my job to protect you, okay?” She asked and he nodded, hoping that wouldn't come to pass, but he knew she was saying that to put his mind at ease.

 

“Yes Aragaki-san.” She seemed satisfied with his answer and kept driving, looking at the clock every once in a while. She seemed annoyed that the traffic was at a standstill. Akira looked over at the radio and frowned when the news began. Lately it was nothing but bad news.

 

“.... and the train is said to have went into the station at a high speed and derailed. According to police the engineer's life was not in any danger, despite his injuries. Even he could not explain his high speed when approaching the station. No further comments were made.” Akira jumped a bit when Minako held her cellphone out to Akira.

 

“Can you text Goro-chan and tell him that we'll be late and then text Minato Shirogane and tell him that I'll call him later tonight please?” She asked and Akira did as he was asked. He looked at the older messages that he could see through Minako's phone to Minato.

 

[To: Minato Shirogane, April 8th, 20XX, 13:47]: Minato please use your head. You know that your sister will be over the moon to see you and Ryoji-kun. Some other good news is that I found an address through my contacts. When you two are ready, then let me know.

 

[From: Minato Shirogane, April 8th, 20XX, 15:09]: Thank you Minako. Ryoji and I are talking to Naoto about it. She managed to dig something up as well but the address will help. I'm scared for him.

 

[To: Minato Shirogane, April 9th, 20XX, 09:07]: I understand Minato.

 

[To: Minato Shirogane, April 10th, 20XX, 16:54]: I'll call you later tonight.

 

[From: Minato Shirogane, April 10th, 20XX, 17:08]: Thank you Minako. Talk to you later. Ryoji's excited.

 

Akira set her phone in the cup holder as she pulled up to the police station. Goro was standing outside and he climbed into the backseat once she was parked. Once he was buckled up, Minako pulled back onto the street and began driving again. Goro was staring out the window as the scenery passed them by.

 

“So Uncle Minato may be coming to Tokyo some time in the next couple of months.” Minako spoke up and Goro perked up at that.

 

“Oh, is he bringing Uncle Ryoji as well?” Goro asked, turning towards her and leaning forward a bit.

 

“Yeah, you know those two can't live without each other.” She was joking, Akira hoped she was joking. There was a teasing intent behind her words, but Goro nodded when she spoke and he was less sure now.

 

“Well hopefully they come sooner rather then later.” He mused and Minako smiled again.

 

“They have a personal interest that came up and honestly they need a break from Iwatodai. They're going to have to stay with Naoto though, but we'll make sure that we spend some time with them.” She promised and Goro nodded.

 

“Shirogane, as in the famous detective?” Akira asked and Minako nodded.

 

“Yes. Minato Shirogane is the older son of the Shirogane family. We went to High School together and he's a really good friend of mine. His younger sister actually lives here in Tokyo nine months out of the year.”

 

“You'll probably meet them when they arrive to Tokyo. We usually try to get together since they only visit maybe twice a year." Goro explained and Minako smiled at her son.

 

"You're more then welcome to join us Kurusu-kun.” Minako offered.

 

“I'll think about it.” He promised and Minako nodded as she parked the car behind the house and Goro climbed out, taking out his phone and began entering things into the calendar app about meetings, interviews and time that he needed to book off for other matters.

 

Akira exited the car and saw Minako texting away, he assumed it was to Minato again. Akira walked in and awkwardly stood in the living room and looked around as he three of them moved around. Shinjiro was making dinner and Minako was setting the table. Goro was standing behind Shinjiro watching as his hands moved. Akira shifted a bit, unsure of what to do until Minako looked up.

 

“Come over here and help me Kurusu-kun.” She spoke up and he made his way over. She handed him four plates, but kept the silverware herself. He set the plates in front of the chairs and she set the forks and knives down. She took a seat and motioned for Akira to sit in his spot. The boy took a seat and she was frowning.

 

“Well today could have went a lot better. Kurusu-kun, my job as your guardian is to protect you first and foremost. If anything happens then you need to tell Shinjiro or I right away. As the adults, our job is to worry about you children. As a child, your job is to study hard and get through your probation. Even if you're worried that we won't believe you then you're severely underestimating what we will and will not believe.” He nodded and she smiled again, but he couldn't see any happiness behind it. It was a difference from her usual look, but she was warning him.

 

She turned when dinner was served and smiled at Shinjiro and Goro. They took a seat and began eating and chatting about their days and various activities that they had done. Akira sat up straighter when he was addressed and was asked questions. He tried to answer as best he could but he knew he was nervous.

 

“Not used to talking during dinner Kurusu-kun?” Goro asked, and Akira was surprised to see concern on his face.

 

“No, I usually eat my meals alone.” He admitted and saw Minako and Shinjiro look at each other before turning back to him. They both looked worried but Akira realized it was probably because they tried to do this every night that they can. He smiled a bit.

 

“Do you want to eat in your room until you feel more comfortable here?” Shinjiro asked and Akira shook his head.

 

“No, I'm fine.” He reassured them, looking at his food again and began picking at it. Minako finished her food and stood to take her plate to the sink.

 

“Once you're done Goro-chan, come help me with the dishes.” Minako called out in a sing-song voice. He rolled his eyes but got up and went to help.

 

“Even if Goro's not home, Minako and I usually eat dinner together and you're more then welcome to join us if you have the time.” Shinjiro explained and Akira nodded. Dishes were finished and he excused himself, heading to his room and seeing the door next to his. It wasn't the bathroom that was the other one. He opened it and saw stairs, causing him to head up and see another door, opening it to the roof. He sat and looked up, seeing a folding chair, a small table with a closed umbrella. Akira sat in the chair and looked up at the sky, thinking more about the events that led him here. He jumped when the door opened and Goro Akechi walked through with a steaming mug and looked at Akira, who moved out of the chair.

 

“Sorry, I just came up here...” Akira started and Goro sat down in the chair.

 

“Look, I don't care if you come up here, but if you do then you can get your own chair.” Goro explained and Akira nodded and looked up at the sky.

 

“So... Goro Akechi? You didn't take Aragaki-san's family name?” Akira asked and frowned when the older boy glared at him.

 

“I don't really know you well enough and just so we're clear, the only reason you're here is because my mother owed your lawyer a huge favour. Father and I were completely against it from the beginning and yet she still managed to overrule us.”

 

“How?” Akira asked, wondering how she managed to dismiss the opinions of two men twice her height and get Akira into the house.

 

“We settle disputes differently then most families. You'll probably see one later if you're going to be staying here for the year. Mother and Father try not to fight a lot, but if we do just be ready to announce a winner. If you're involved in a fight then don't brace yourself and it'll hurt less.” Goro explained, looking up at the sky.

 

“I should be getting to bed. Than you for chatting with me Akechi-san.” Akira stood up and bowed before heading back into the house and into his room. He heard his phone beep and noticed the strange app with an eye on it was back on his phone. He shook his head and attempted to delete it again. He set his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I'm ever going to explain it further but to settle disputes they Arm Wrestle. This means that Minako took on Shinjiro and Goro back to back in arm wrestling and won. 
> 
> I also know that I explained this a little bit in chapter but Minato and Minako aren't related at all, just really close friends.


	4. Into the Unknown

The next morning he woke up to a knock on the door. Opening it he saw Goro standing on the other side, waiting for the younger boy.

 

“Father made breakfast and the trains are going to be a bit behind schedule today since the accident yesterday, so you'll need to take that into account when you leave this morning.” Goro explained and Akira nodded, rubbing at his eyes and following him down to the kitchen. Akira looked a little taken aback when he saw food but only two places set.

 

“Mom had to go into work early this morning and Dad skips to prep for opening.” Goro explained, sitting at one of the places and he began eating. Akira sat down in the other place and also began eating. The older boy finished first and stood up, collecting his plate and looking at Akira.

 

“If you're finished breakfast I would recommend quickly cleaning up and heading out to catch your train.” Goro explained, setting his dishes in the sink.

 

“Thank you... Do we not wash the breakfast dishes?”

 

“Mom and Father usually work in the morning and since I have school and work it's difficult to do them in the morning so we wash dishes once in the evening after dinner.” He explained and Akira stood up, going to set his dishes in the sink as well. Goro looked Akira over and shook his head.

 

“Are you going to school on your first day in your pyjamas?” He asked and Akira looked at his clothing before running back to his room to get dressed. He exited dressed in his new uniform and Goro looked him over once more. He older boy was wearing a hat and some sunglasses.

 

“We have to leave through the restaurant downstairs and lock up. Since you got here last night, I'm going to assume Mom hasn't given you a key yet and we have to lock up the house.”

 

“So there's the house and the restaurant.”

 

“They also have two separate locks so one key won't work for the same lock. That was Father's idea actually. After I became a detective.” Goro explained as he locked up the house. Both boys headed down the stairs and saw Shinjiro cutting up some sort of vegetables, focused on his task before looking up and nodding at the boys.

 

“Be careful you two. The trains are getting dangerous and that also means that more people are going to be out driving.”

 

“Okay. I'll walk Kurusu-kun down to the station.”

 

Shinjiro nodded and Goro bit his lip and walked to the door. Akira followed quickly behind him.

 

Goro was unlocking his bike and waked next to Akira until they hit the train station. Akira turned around to Goro before he headed to the subway system.

 

He managed to get on a train to Shibuya and stood, grabbing onto the overhead railing as the underground train moved quickly. He could understand why the other boy biked. The train to Shibuya was packed with tired people on their morning commute to work. Many of them looked like they would rather be anywhere else then jam packed on there with everyone else around them.

 

Akira was thrown around once the train stopped in Shibuya and was crushed as he was trying to exit. He took a deep breath once he was out of the train and looked around. He needed to find the Ginza line to get to his school. He ran through the station, finding that the stairs were being cleaned. He sighed and looked around, seeing stairs to exit the station.

 

He exited the station and found the Teikyu building fairly quickly. Running across the square and up the stairs, just barely making it onto his train in time. He made his way in and grabbed onto the overhead railing again as the doors closed and the train started moving. He looked out the window at the darkness and sighed. Looking around at the people was also pretty depressing, but for some reason their reflections even more so.

 

The train came to a halt, announcing the arrival at Aoyama Itchome. Akira exited with all the other students and exited the station, looking around at all the rain and taking shelter under an awning. He heard a beep on his phone and saw the strange app with the eye. He sighed when it seemed to open up on his phone, taking up most of the screen. He could hear the students pass by and looked up as one girl took shelter with him. She wore a varsity jacket and the plaid skirt with red leggings. Her hood was pulled up, hiding all her hair. When she stopped under the awning, near Akira, she removed her hood, letting long dusty blonde hair fall. She had it pulled into two pigtails. He felt a small blush creep on his face.

 

“Huh?” The girl turned towards him and Akira jumped a bit. She smiled and he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. She turned back to the street and Akira looked forward as well. A car drove up and honked the horn. Akira jumped a bit and the girl also looked surprised.

 

The window rolled down and Akira saw the man from the day before that had been flirting with Minako. He had a smile on his face as he leaned over to the passenger side.

 

“Good Morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late.” He stated and the girl took a few steps forward.

 

“Um, sure. Thank you.” Her voice was soft and she opened the door and entered the car. Buckling up and then the man looked at Akira.

 

“Do you need a lift to?” He asked and Akira shook his head and waved his hand with a smile on his face. Something didn't sit right with him about the man and he really didn't want to be in a car with him, but seeing the girl's face, she seemed upset about something, he felt terrible. The window was rolled up and the car drove off, Akira watching it go. As a blond boy ran in front of him and stopped.

 

“Dammit... Screw that pervy teacher.” The boy's voice filled with pure anger and Akira was sure that if they had of been looking at each other, the other boy's face would show anger as well.

 

“Pervy teacher?” Akira asked, causing the boy to turn around. He wore the school's plaid pants and the blazer, but his shirt was opened and he was wearing a yellow shirt with a pink star, green circle, both filled with black and 'ZOMG!' written on the bottom. He was a little shorter then Akira and was favouring his left leg over his right. The boy was slouching a bit as he sized Akira up.

 

“What do you want? You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?” The boy demanded to know. His eyes were narrowed and Akira's eyes widened.

 

“Kamoshida?” Akira asked, a little shocked to be quite honest.

 

“Huh? In that car just now. That was Kamoshida.” The boy explained and Akira frowned. He thought about Minako and the girl in the car. He shook his head and felt a chill went down his spine.

 

“He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of a castle? Don't you agree?” The boy asked, looking away from Akira.

 

“The king of a castle?” Akira asked, hearing confusion in his own voice and he could see the blond become flustered.

 

“No, I mean...” He went silent and began sizing Akira up, crossing his arms.

 

“...Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?” He asked.

 

“You go to Shujin, too?” Akira asked, sounding more excited that he wanted to let on. He felt his eyes shining when the boy admitted that.

 

“What...? No other high school's got a uniform like this.” He stated, uncrossing his arms. He looked at Akira's collar, noticing the two marks that indicated he was a second year.

 

“A second year, huh? We're the same grade then. Never seen you before though. Oh, you a transfer student?” He asked and Akira nodded, grinning.

 

“Then no wonder you don't know him then.” He sounded more sympathetic now while they were chatting. He looked around, noticing the rain had let up. He turned back to Akira and the black-haired boy could tell the blond boy was pretty tired.

 

“This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late.” He stated and Akira felt a sharp pain through his head, followed by feeling light-headed, and judging by the other boy's reaction, he felt it as well.

 

“Ugh, my head hurts... Dammit... I wanna go home..” The other boy complained, but he started heading towards the school, Akira following him closely behind through the back ally, stepping through puddles. He pocketed his phone, trying to keep up with the other boy.

 

He thought he heard something behind him and turned around, quickly turning back when he heard his companion's voice up ahead of him.

 

“Wha-!?” Akira walked forward and jumped back when he saw a castle sitting where Shujin Academy had been the day before.

 

The other boy turned around to the ally and looked at it in disbelief. Akira turned around as well, worried they may have taken a wrong turn.

 

“We didn't... come the wrong way though... Yeah, this should be right.” He sounded unsure of himself though as he turned back to the castle. Akira turned to the blond boy before looking back at the castle. Akira felt the boy's eyes on him and he turned to his companion.

 

“What's going on here? I guess we'll just have to go and ask.” He admitted and started waking, Akira following closely behind.

 

Inside was what Akira would have to describe as gaudy. There were pillars everywhere, a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and red velvet draped everywhere. There were stairs in front of a giant portrait of the teacher dressed as a knight, wielding a sword. There was a strong smell of some sort of cologne that made Akira gag as soon as the heavy scent hit his nose. The other boy kept waking until he hit the middle of the Grand Hall.

 

“That's weird... Where's the school?” He asked, looking around at all the strangeness.

 

“Did we make a wrong turn?” Akira asked, turning towards the door. The boy turned to him with a shocked look on his face.

 

“No! This has to be it! I mean, it.... should be.” His voice sounded unsure of himself as he took out his cellphone and looked at it.

 

“Out of service? Where'd we end up? The sign was for the school, right?” He asked, pocketing his cellphone and turning to Akira.

 

“Yeah.” Akira admitted. The boy turned towards him.

 

“Right!? You saw it too!” He shouted. Akira turned away from the other when he heard some sort of metallic footsteps heading towards them. Looking up there was a Knight headed towards them, wearing a blue mask and carrying a sword and shield.

 

“Geez, you freaked me out... Who're you? A student?” Akira reached out as the blond took a few steps forward to check the other thing, Akira wasn't convinced it was completely human, over.

 

“Man, your costume's impressive... Is that armor real? Come on, don't just stand there. Say something.” He asked, looking the Knight over and jumping back when a second one appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Hey, what's goin' on?” He asked, looking shocked at the Knights that appeared.

 

“This must be a prank...” Akira tried to convince himself and the other boy as well.

 

“You really think so?” He asked, turning towards Akira. One of the Knights stepped closer to the blond, who went into an offensive position.

 

“This shits real...” He stated. Jumping back a bit when the second Knight began advancing.

 

“Calm down! Time out, man!” He turned towards Akira, sounding fearful, not that the black-haired boy could blame him.

 

“We gotta run!” He shouted and Akira nodded.

 

“Got it!”

 

“Stop standin' around and run!” The other boy took off first, Akira right behind them, however two more Knights showed up and they were surrounded. One of them hit the blond with their shield, causing him to fall over.

 

“Oww... You're gonna break my bones dammit! The hell you think you're-” The knights advanced and blocked their escape route.

 

“Take them away!” Was the last words Akira heard before everything went black.


	5. Arsene the Pillager of Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of this chapter I upped the rating to Mature and added the warning for violence

“Hey. Wake up!” The voice sounded so soft and yet so far away. Akira opened his eyes and saw the blond looking at him with concern on his face.

 

“You all right?” He asked and Akira sat up, a hand on his head in hopes of stopping the throbbing headache.

 

“Yeah, you?” He asked, focusing on his companion.

 

“Yeah, more or less.” The boy confirmed but Akira doubted him. He turned away and began scratching the back of his head.

 

“Looks like this ain't no dream. Ugh, what's going on!?” He demanded to know and ran towards the cell door. He began banging on the door and shouting for someone to come let them out.

 

“Dammit! Where are we!? Is this some kinda TV set!?” He shouted and Akira stood, eyes widening at the sounds of tortured screams. He ran to the bars with the blond and looked out into the hallway

 

“The hell was that just now?” He asked as the screams echoed through the dungeon.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, woah. You're shittin' me right?” He asked, looking at Akira with fear in his eyes.

 

Akira took a step back and began looking around the cell or an escape. The walls had chains and shackles attached to them. The other boy turned to the bars.

 

“You hear that?” He asked, causing Akira to turn towards him. The Knights walked up to the cell in uniform motion.

 

“Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is Unlawful Entry. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.” The guard spoke and if Akira didn't know any better he would have assumed this thing was telling them about the weather.

 

“Say what!?” The blond shouted as the guards parted.

 

Walking through them was a man wearing a crown and a pink cape with hearts all over it and slippers. His eyes were yellow instead of the brown Akira had seen the day before. When he moved the cape parted so Akira could see the pink speedo underneath and nothing else at all. Akira made a look of disgust before his eyes widened. This had been the man from the day before! The one that his guardian had snapped at!

 

“No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle.” He spoke, his tone filled with venom.

 

“Huh? Wait... is that you, Kamoshida?”

 

“Kamoshida?” Akira asked.

 

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it was you Sakamoto. Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all.” The man spoke, his tone and face made Akira think of a cat that had just cornered some mice.

 

“And you brought a friend this time. Because you can't do anything for yourself.”

 

“This ain't funny you asshole!” Sakamoto shouted, gripping the bars tightly.

 

“Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you made the crime of insulting me, the king. The punishment for that is death.” He seemed happy when he said that, although Akira couldn't figure out why.

 

“It's time for an execution! Take him out!” He ordered and Sakamoto let go of the bars and jumped back. Akira got into a defensive position as the guards entered the cell.

 

Sakamoto was backed into the far corner near the beds and Akira was nearest the wall with the shackles.

 

“Goddammit!” The bond let out a shout as he tackled one of the Knights, knocking it over. He turned to Akira.

 

“I ain't down for this shit! C'mon, we're outta here!” He shouted and one of the guards hit him to knock him down. Akira grabbed onto the guard in hopes of stopping him, ANYTHING really.

 

“Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!” Sakamoto pleaded with Akira, who turned to the other boy with a terrified look on his face.

 

“Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.” Kamoshida mocked, turning towards Akira. Akira glared, his eyes narrowed.

 

“He ain't a friend... C'mon! Hurry up and go!” Sakamoto pleaded with Akira, who was looking at Ryuji with fearful eyes. He didn't want to leave the other boy to die.

 

“What's the matter? Too scared to run away?” Kamoshida asked in a mocking tone and Akira glared more fiercely.

 

“Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time. I'll focus on this one's execution.” He stated, turning back towards Sakamoto. Akira went to move, but one of the guards pointed their sword at his chest. Two of the other guards held the boy up while Kamoshida began punching him and calling him things like 'lowly scum' and 'useless pest'. When Sakamoto had taken enough, the guards dropped him to the floor.

 

“Where'd your energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn't worth beating.” One of the guards picked Sakamoto up and threw him a few feet away. Kamoshida began advancing on him, saying he would have the blond killed.

 

“Have you lost your mind!?” Akira shouted, causing Kamoshida to focus on him.

 

“What? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am.”

 

Akira glared, his eyes narrowing as Kamoshida looked into them, attempting to break the dark-haired boy.

 

“That look in your eyes irritates me!” He kicked Akira in the stomach, winding the boy and sending him flying back, hitting the brick wall.

 

“Hold him there. After the peasant, it's his turn to die.” Kamoshida ordered, turning back towards Sakamoto.

 

Akira jumped up and attempted to lunge at Kamoshida, however two of the guards grabbed his shoulders and forced him against the wall, crossing their swords to prevent him from moving.

 

“No... I don't wanna die...” He could hear the absolute fear in Sakamoto's voice.

 

“This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none.” Akira heard a soft, young girl's voice speaking to him. He looked up and saw a butterfly going past him.

 

“If my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you.” She told him and Akira nodded.

 

“What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits you if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?” A voice asked Akira, this one was male, more angry then the other voice.

 

“It wasn't.” Akira hissed, gritting his teeth and watching one of the guards life Sakamoto by his neck, making it hard for him to breathe.

 

Akira felt himself struggling to get at them, being held back by two guards was difficult, but he needed to stop this injustice.

 

“Very well. I have heeded your resolve.” Akira let out a shout as a pain started going through his head, it hurt so badly and he couldn't move his arms to help.

 

“Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release thy rage!” The voice demanded and Akira heard himself shout out in pain.

 

“Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!” The voice demanded and Akira looked up in fury as Kamoshida pointed at Sakamoto and ordered his execution.

 

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” Akira shouted, struggling against the guards.

 

“What was that? You desire to be killed that much? Fine!” One of the guards hit Akira with its shield, knocking his glasses to the ground. Sakamoto was let go and he fell to the ground, all out of energy to even stand.

 

Akira opened his eyes and he felt an energy run through him, forcing the guards away. He reached up to feel a mask on his face, a bit confused on how it got there. He gripped it with two hands and ripped it right off, letting out a scream as the blood dripped down his face.

 

He could feel flames engulf him and rise. Looking forward he was surrounded by blue fire as it began to take shape and hold around him. Chains appeared next to him and as the fire died down, the creature that rose took form. Akira lifted his hands and the creature blasted gusts of wind to knock the guards over and away from them. Kamoshida began to cower and Sakamoto looked fearful.

 

“I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene!” The creature announced and Akira grinned, Ryuji still looking up at the two of them.

 

“I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.” His voice was softer now and Akira nodded.

 

“I don't want to die.” He admitted.

 

“Very well.” Arsene spoke, turning towards King Kamoshida.

 

“Who the hell are you!? Guards! Start by killing that one!”

 

The guards jumped to their feet and pointed their swords at Akira. They faded into puddles, turning into flying pumpkins with lanterns.

 

“Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power and unleash it!” Arsene advised and Akira grinned.

 

He summoned Arsene to send a spell at one of them, weakening it significantly. He could see it trying, and failing, to stay afloat. They both attacked and Akira managed to dodge the second attack, grinning wickedly.

 

“Swing your blade!” Arsene demanded and he jumped at the enemy he had attacked before, taking it out and letting it fade into darkness.

 

“This power of mine is yours. Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content.” Arsene's voice softened and Akira didn't manage to dodge the attack, taking a small amount of damage. He ran forward and attacked with his knife, taking the enemy out in one attack.

 

He could feel power coursing through him as he became stronger and Arsene learned a new skill as well. He turned to Sakamoto, who was still against the wall, staring in shock at Akira.

 

“What was that just now...?” His voice trailed off and Kamoshida began advancing on Akira.

 

“You little...!” He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Sakamoto got up and charged, taking out the king. He was grinning a little bit as far as Akira could tell.

 

“You like that you son of a bitch!?” He shouted, glee coating his voice.

 

“Grab the keys!” Akira shouted and Ryuji snatched them before Kamoshida could even move.

 

Both boys ran out of the cell and Ryuji locked the cell, trapping Kamoshida inside it.

 

“Damn you!”

 

“Hey, what was that just now? And... your clothes?” Sakamoto asked, turning to Akira, who could feel the transformation wearing off as he turned back into his uniform. Kamoshida grabbed onto the cell bars, causing Sakamoto to scream and both of them jumped back.

 

“You bastards!”

 

“God this's effin' nuts! Anyways, let's scram! You lead the way!” He turned around and threw the keys into the river and both boys took off down the dungeon hall. He could hear Kamoshida demanding the guards not let them escape as they ran as far away as they could.

 

They didn't get very far before they noticed the water had taken out the bridge. Akira jumped over it, Sakamoto following closely behind him. They both ran through the open gate, getting to a few cages that had fallen in.

 

“Dude, you had better not fall.” Sakamoto's voice was worried as Akira jumped and landed on the first cage, then the second and finally the ground. Akira looked over at the dead end before running towards the gate once more, displeased to find it locked.

 

“Hey, that door...” Sakamoto's voice caused Akira to look into the open cell and grin when he saw a tunnel. They crawled through, Akira stopping for a moment when Sakamoto said his bag was stuck so the other boy could dislodge it. Once they were out, Akira ran out of the cell and across the drawbridge.

 

“Hey! We gotta hide!” Sakamoto called out and they both hid behind some crates as guards came up from whatever hallway was on the other side.

 

“I ain't playin' anymore! We gotta find a way out of this damn place!” Sakamoto whispered and Akira nodded, running towards the tower and up the stairwell. He smiled when he saw a door, grabbing onto the handle to open it.

 

“Is this the exit...?” Sakamoto asked and Akira turned to him with a blank look on his face.

 

“I know about as much as you do.” He reminded him and opened the door to more dungeon, softly cursing.

 

“Dude, you gotta be jokin'... This ain't the exit? What the hell is this place?” Sakamoto whispered and Akira looked around, grabbing onto his wrist and dragging him down the hall. The longer they stood, the more likely a chance of getting caught.

 

“Hey look...” Sakamoto pointed to the cages where people with iron masks were trapped over a raging river, calling out for help.

 

“Come on!” Akira urged, dragging him down to the drawbridge. It was up so Akira pushed forward, hitting another dead end.

 

“Dammit! How the hell are we supposed to get out of here!?” Sakamoto's angry voice came from behind Akira. He turned to tell him to quiet down when a voice came from the cell beside him.

 

“Hey. You there. Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!” It sounded like a young boy, causing Akira to turn to the cell and he saw a cartoonish looking cat with a yellow bandanna tied around it's neck.

 

“Ahh! What is this thing!?”

 

“You're not soldiers of this castle right? Get me out of here! Look, the key is right there!” The creature pointed to the key and was using his best pleading voice.

 

“We're trying to get the hell out of here! I mean... you obviously look like an enemy too!” Sakamoto pointed out and Akira nodded. Sakamoto had a point after all.

 

“I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!” The creature demanded and Akira winced.

 

“Quiet down.” His voice was hushed, trying to quiet down the creature.

 

“I'm begging you! You have to help me out!” It demanded and Sakamoto and Akira turned when they could hear guard footsteps.

 

“They're catchin' up already...” Sakamoto took out his cellphone and looked at it.

 

“There's still no service. Ain't there any way to contact someone outside?” Sakamoto hissed and Akira took out his phone, the navigation app still up and running.

 

“Hey you two! You wanna know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you there! You don't want to get caught and executed right?” The creature bargained and Akira pocketed his phone, looking at the creature again.

 

“You had better not be lying! If you are, I'll PERSONALLY toss you right back in that cell!” Akira hissed, his eyes narrowing.

 

“I'm not lying! It's the truth!”

 

“This thing sounds like it's all talk.” Sakamoto pointed out and Akira sighed.

 

“If you two think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!” The creature hissed, glaring at Sakamoto.

 

“Whadda we do?” Sakamoto asked and Akira jumped when he heard more footsteps.

 

“Are you seriously not messin' with us!?” Sakamoto demanded and the creature grinned a bit.

 

“If you don't hurry, they'll catch you.” It sang out. Akira turned around and grabbed the key, quickly unlocking the door. The creature ran out and took a deep breath.

 

“Ahh! Freedom tastes so great!”

 

“Now where's the exit you monster cat!?” Sakamoto hissed, going into an offensive position.

 

“Don't call me a cat! I am MORGANA!”

 

“Shut up and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again!?” Sakamoto demanded and Morgana frowned.

 

“Alright! Follow me and stay quiet.” He whispered and Morgana took off towards the drawbridge, Akira and Ryuji following him. He ran towards the statue by the drawbridge and stared at it. Akira stopped behind him.

 

“What're you doin'?” Sakamoto asked, causing Morgana to turn around.

 

“What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lowering the bridge! You! Frizzy hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster then Blondie over here. Try checking around the statue mouth, okay?” It moved aside, causing Akira to walk to the statue and pull the mouth. The drawbridge lowered so they could cross.

 

“How were we supposed to know that!?” Sakamoto demanded and Morgana frowned.

 

“Amateur. Come on, let's keep going.” Morgana stated and the small group ran across the bridge.

 

A guard came into their path and Sakamoto screamed, falling to the ground.

 

“AHH! Shit! Shit, it's them!” Akira felt his power overwhelm him and his clothes change. Morgana jumped over Sakamoto, calling him an amateur while he did.

 

“Hey you? You could fight, right? Let's go! Come! Zorro!” Morgana summoned one of the creatures like Arsene.

 

“You got one of those things too!?” Sakamoto shouted and the guard turned into one pumpkin creature and something that looked like a male imp or devil.

 

“We will promptly shut them up!” Morgana stated, arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face.

 

“They've taken up the intercept position! That means they're holding nothing back and are serious about killing us!” Morgana explained and Akira turned with a shocked look on his face.

 

Akira sent a physical attack at the imp, almost taking him out but not quite.

 

“I knew you were an amateur.” Morgana's voice was teasing behind the tone. Akira turned towards him.

 

“I just started today!?” He shouted, looking a mix of confused and angry. This was only his second battle after all.

 

“This is how you fight! Strike at an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again!” Morgana explained, attacking the Pumpkin creature with a wind spell and then taking out the imp with a second wind spell. Akira took the opportunity to attack the Pumpkin creature with his knife and defeat it.

 

Akira turned to see Sakamoto run over and let out a sigh of relief that he was safe. Morgana was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Not bad! Your Persona's pretty powerful.” Morgana pointed out and Akira felt a small smile cross his face.

 

“Persona? You mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?” Sakamoto asked and Morgana turned towards him.

 

“Yeah. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right? Well, everyone wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that-” Morgana didn't finish since Akira's transformation wore off and he was back in his school uniform.

 

“He turned back to normal...” Sakamoto pointed out and Akira deadpanned at him.

 

“Thank you Captain Obvious..”

 

“It looks like you don't have full control over your power yet. The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that.” Morgana stated, ignoring the banter between the two teenagers.

 

“That's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!” Sakamoto shouted and Morgana hissed at him.

 

“Can't you sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?”

 

“Don't call me Blondie! My name's RYUJI!” He hissed back and Akira sighed, shaking his head. At this point he was tempted to leave them both behind and take his chances with the guards on his own.

 

“There's no time for me to lecture you! You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go!” Morgana shouted and Akira nodded. Morgana grabbed Akira's hand and pressed some sort of medicine into his hands before they began to move. He stated they weren't far from their goal. Akira grabbed onto Ryuji's wrist so they would move, running to another closed drawbridge. Akira ran towards the statue with Morgana and Ryuji ran towards the cell.

 

“Hold on a sec!” He shouted and Akira's hand stopped inches away from the statue's jaw.

 

“I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearin' before.. Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!” He shouted, causing Akira to turn around, ready to remind him that they don't have time for this and he needs to keep his voice down.

 

“Come on! Let's go!” Morgana insisted.

 

“Hold on dammit!” Ryuji demanded, causing Morgana to turn to him.

 

“What was that!? We need to go, fast!” Morgana reminded him.

 

“Who are these guys?” Ryuji asked, turning back towards the cell.

 

“Do you really have time to be worried about other people right now?” Morgana asked. Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by the sound of the drawbridge lowering. Both Morgana and Ryuji turned towards Akira, who was staring at his hand. It hadn't moved.

 

“There!” A guard shouted and Akira felt himself transform once more as the enemy drew closer.

 

“Let's fight.” He stated with a wicked grin on his face, causing Morgana to turn towards him.

 

“I'm glad you stick to your guns.” He smiled as the guard turned into a small Pixie.

 

Akira defeated both fairly quickly with some darkness attacks from Arsene. After the battle he quickly transformed back.

 

“All right. Let's get away before more show up!” Morgana shouted and Akira reached out to grab Ryuji's wrist.

 

“Hold on! We can't just leave these guys here!” He protested and Akira tugged on his wrist.

 

“You really don't get it, do you? There's no time to explain! Look, I'm going. If you don't want to follow then be my guest!” Morgana shouted and that seemed to get Ryuji moving.

 

“Fine! I'm coming!” They both took off after Morgana.

 

“The entrance hall is right above here! This means the exit's close! Keep it up!” Morgana shouted as they took off through the hall where Ryuji and Akira had entered, running to a side hall and stopping near some small doors.

 

“We're here.” Morgana whispered and Ryuji let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Finally. We're saved.” He ran to the furthest door and attempted to open it, turning to Morgana.

 

“D'you trick us you jerk!?” He demanded, glaring at the cat.

 

“Don't jump to conclusions. Over here.” Morgana ran through the door next to him and Akira and Ryuji followed. There were some bookshelves and a grate over one of them.

 

“Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't even any windows!” Ryuji shouted, looking around.

 

“Amateur. This is the most basics of basics.” Morgana sounded exasperated after dealing with the two teenagers.

 

“Are we going to blow the wall up!?” Akira asked excitedly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Morgana turned to Akira and his eyes widened.

 

“We would have done that earlier if it was possible! The ventilation shaft, you morons! You should be able to squeeze through it one at a time!” Morgana explained and Ryuji grinned.

 

“I see. Then we just have to get that metallic mesh off!” He ran and climbed one of the bookshelves, pulling the mesh off and dropping it onto the ground. He fell, barely missing the fallen mesh. Akira ran over and helped him up. Morgana turned to the door when Ryuji asked if they had been heard.

 

“Seriously! We're finally gettin' outta here!” Ryuji threw his fists into the air.

 

“You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out.” Morgana reminded them.

 

“Wait, what about you?” Ryuji asked, turning towards Morgana.

 

“There's something I still have to do. We're going our separate ways.” Morgana explained, looking up at Ryuji.

 

“Don't get caught again. We may not be able to save you again.” Akira winked and Morgana smiled at him.

 

“Heh. You had better be careful to.” Morgana smiled at him.

 

Ryuji ran to the bookshelf and pushed himself through the shaft, Akira following behind. They both took off down the alleyway until they hit the shopping area. Ryuji stopped to catch his breath and Akira squatted down to take some deep breaths.

 

“Did we make it?” Ryuji asked, causing Akira to take out his phone.

 

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” The navigation app chirped before it closed.

 

“Huh? Returned? Does that mean we got away?” Ryuji asked, turning towards Akira, looking shocked.

 

“Yeah. I think so?” Akira asked, pocketing his phone again. He stood up and straightened up, cracking his back.

 

“I dunno what to think anymore.” Ryuji admitted and Akira smiled a bit. Ryuji turned to him with a confused look on his face.

 

“What was all of that anyways? That castle, Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's going on!?” Ryuji shouted and caught the attention of two nearby police officers. One pushing a bike and the other had his arms crossed. Akira could feel his blood run cold.

 

“What with a the yelling? Are you students of Shujin? Cutting classes are we?” The crossed arms one asked and Akira bit his lip, forcing his hands into his pockets and glaring.

 

“Huh? No! We were tryin' to get to school and ended up at this weird castle!” Ryuji explained and Akira moved a bit closer to him, taking one hand out of his pocket to grab Ryuji if he needed to.

 

“What? Hand over your bag. You had better not be doing any drugs!”

 

“Why would you think that!?” Ryuji shouted and Akira placed a hand on his shoulder, catching the attention of the Bike officer.

 

“Are you his friend?” He asked and Akira looked up.

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Akira stated, putting a bit of pressure on Ryuji's shoulder and smiling at him. They'd be okay. They'll get through it.

 

“Then you should go to school. Take him with you.” The officer's voice was softer then the first guy and Akira smiled a bit, but he knew nothing was reaching his eyes.

 

“Like I'm tryin' to say! I don't know what's going on either!” Ryuji was still arguing with the first officer and Akira moved his hand to grab onto the other boy's arm.

 

“We passed by Shujin on our way here! There was nothing out of the ordinary about it! If you spout any more nonsense I'll contact your school! Is that what you want!?” The first officer demanded and Akira frowned. At this rate they were going to get arrested and he'd get sent to Juvenile Hall.

 

“C'mon! Say something!” Ryuji whispered and Akira shook his head. They were already in trouble. Best not to tempt fate and at this rate it would only get him expelled and his probation jeopardized.

 

“Let's get going.” Akira stated, pulling Ryuji along with him. Any objections the other boy had died down as Akira pulled him along. He seemed pissed that Akira hadn't spoken up about the castle, but Akira stayed silent until they were out of earshot of the two officers.

 

“Those cops are bad news. If we get arrested it'll be more trouble then it's worth.” Akira's voice barely above a whisper. They arrived back at the school, it looked like Akira remembered when he had visited with Minako the day before.

 

“Is this for real? I'm sure we came the same way. What's goin' on here?” Ryuji asked, looking around.

 

“That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police.” An angry male voice called out and a man came out with his arms crossed. Ryuji kicked at some pebbles on the steps.

 

“That damn cop snitched on us after all!” That didn't surprise Akira honestly. They had assumed the boys had been on some hard drugs after all.

 

“It's rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around until this time!?” The man demanded and Ryuji shifted so his weight was on his left leg, crossing his arms.

 

“A castle?” He didn't sound convincing and Akira wanted to scream.

 

“So you have no intention of giving an honest answer?” The man asked.

 

“What's this about a castle?” Kamoshida's voice rang out and Akira jumped back. That had been the man that hit on Minako as well as the king of the castle they had just escaped.

 

“Kamoshida!?” Ryuji jumped back as well, Akira reaching an arm out, convinced the boy was going to fall over.

 

“You seem so carefree Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice on the track team.” Kamoshida stated.

 

“Shuddup! It's your fault that-!” Ryuji was cut off by the first man shouting at him.

 

“How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida! There's not much leeway left for you, you know.” The man reminded Ryuji, glaring at him and sounding fed up with the blond's antics.

 

“He's the one that provoked me!” Ryuji attempted to defend himself and Akira reached out, placing a hand on Ryuji's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

 

“Do you really want to be expelled? In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!” The first man demanded and Akira loosened his hold on Ryuji's shoulder.

 

“What! That's bullshit!” Ryuji shouted, nearly hitting Akira in the side.

 

“Come now, I should have been more considerate. Let's just say that we were both to blame.” Kamoshida smiled, turning to the first man once more.

 

“Well if you say so... Still you're coming with me! It's undeniable that you're extremely late!”

 

“Fine...” Ryuji sounded defeated and Akira let go of his shoulder so he could follow the man.

 

“By the way, you're that new transfer student, correct? Akira Kurusu?” Ryuji took off after the man, stopping to glare at Kamoshida before heading into the school.

 

“Yes, I am.” Akira confirmed, Kamoshida's eyes widening when they rested on the boy.

 

“Have we met before?” He asked and Akira smirked.

 

“You hit on my legal guardian yesterday and she turned you down, hilariously I might add. There was also this morning. I saw that girl in your car.” Akira stated.

 

“That's right... I remember now. Well, I'll overlook this just for today. I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled. Understand?”

 

“I've already heard about this from my lawyer, probation officer, legal guardian, her son and the principal. Do you honestly believe I need to hear it from you?” Akira spat out, heading up the stairs, only to find his way blocked.

 

“At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Kawakami is tired of waiting. Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.” He hissed and Akira felt something deep in the pit of his stomach that those words had another meaning with the way Kamoshida had spat those words out with venom. Akira pushed past him and headed into the building.

 

He took two steps inside and could already hear rumours that he carried knives, did drugs, drank, smoke and was a loose canon. He noticed a middle age man and walked up, hoping to ask for directions to the faculty office.

 

“So you're that problem transfer student? Late of the first day, too? You like causing trouble for the school?” Akira sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

 

“This was just a misunderstanding.” He tried to convince the man, knowing that he wouldn't accept it.

 

“Excuses are useless. Do you even want to be reformed? I bet this is a good sign of what you'll be like here.” Akira sighed. So much for getting directions.

 

He noticed two girls standing by the door talking. He heard Ryuji's name as he walked by, but generally ignored them. He headed up the stairs and saw someone point at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“So that's him? The dangerous transfer student?” He heard someone asked and pushed forward to a plaque that said Faculty Office. He headed inside and found the teacher sitting at her desk.

 

“Unbelievable. Being over half a day late on your first day? Can you explain yourself?” She asked and Akira felt panic while looking for an excuse.

 

“I got lost!” He blurted out and stopped, realizing how stupid that sounded.

 

“How could you get lost for this long? It's almost lunchtime! Well it's probably true that you're not used to the area yet, but you're still way too late.” She sighed and turned to look at Akira, glaring at him. She had practically written his excuse for him, wondering if that would work on Minako.

 

“Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday. More importantly... I heard you were caught along with THAT Sakamoto-kun?” She asked and Akira resorted to looking confused.

 

“THAT Sakamoto?” Akira asked, wondering how many Sakamotos were in the school. Kawakami let out a sigh and shook her head.

 

“Don't get involved with him, okay? He's nothing but trouble.... He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though...” She trailed off and shook her head, standing up and telling him that break is nearly over. Akira nodded and Kawakami looked up at him.

 

“Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes.” She explained and Akira nodded. She stood up and motioned for him to follow her. They walked down the hallway to the classroom, Kawakami stopping near the stairs.

 

“By the way... when you introduce yourself you should be serious about it, even if you're lying to the class okay? Do NOT say anything unnecessary.” She warned and started walking again, Akira following behind her.

 

“You think that's him?” He heard a girl's voice behind him.

 

“Huh? The one in the rumours?” Another girl's voice asked, completely shocked.

 

Kawakami pushed open the door and Akira followed her into the class, she stopped behind her desk and Akira stood next to it.

 

“Being super late on his first day? He really is insane.” A male student's voice rang out.

 

“He looks normal though...” A girl stated and Akira sighed.

 

“But he might slug us if we look him in the eye...” A second male student's voice spoke up.

 

“Settle down.” Kawakami spoke up and silence fell over the classroom.

 

“Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student. Akira Kurusu. Today we had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well. Alright, please say something to the class.” They looked at each other and Akira turned back to the class.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He spoke quietly, trying to be non-threatening.

 

“He seems quiet, but I bet when he loses it...” A girl in the back whispered but it was easy to hear in the quiet class.

 

“I mean, he was arrested for assault.” Her friend reminded her and Akira rolled his eyes a bit.

 

“Uh.. so... Your seat will be there. The one that's open. I'm sorry, can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him today?” Kawakami asked and Akira made his way over to his seat.

 

He passed by the girl from the morning, she was staring out the window, looking over when Akira walked by.

 

“... Lies...” She whispered, catching Akira's attention.

 

“Huh? You're that girl...” He whispered causing her to look away, allowing him to pass and take a seat, storing his bag under his desk.

 

“Did you catch that? Do those two know each other? Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?” The girl sitting next to him whispered to the girl behind her.

 

“That means she's cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida. Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about.” The girl behind her whispered back.

 

“For real. That side of the room is totally awful.” The first girl whispered and Akira rolled his eyes, wondering what the boy behind him and the two in front of Takamaki did to get lumped in with the two of them.

 

“Oh right, the volleyball rally is in two days. Everyone's just changed classes to make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?” Kawakami asked and a boy with blue hair and a bandage on his face stood.

 

“Everyone, please rise...” His voice sounded dead inside and Akira frowned, but stood with the rest of the class.

 

Time seemed to pass quickly for him and before he knew it, he was leaving the classroom. The hallway shifted to reveal long red carpets and green, luxurious chairs before turning back. Akira placed a hand on his head to combat the dizziness that accompanied it.

 

“What's wrong?” Kawakami asked and Akira turned to look at her, his eyes unfocused.

 

“Is... this a school?” He asked, looking around and turning to Kawakami.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” She asked as he managed to bring himself back into focus.

 

“It seems like people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one that told them. I can't even catch a break! Why do I have to deal with this? You should also head home without stopping anywhere. Aragaki-san seemed pretty angry when we had to call her.” Akira jumped back a bit that they had called her.

 

“You called her?”

 

“We had to make sure you left this morning. Oh and one more thing. About Sakamoto-kun, don't get involved-” She stopped short when Ryuji appeared, causing Akira to turn around and smile a bit.

 

“Speak of the devil... What do you want? I heard the police caught you skipping classes today.” She stated, crossing her arms and Akira frowned.

 

“It was nothin'.” Ryuji stated, venom in his voice as he looked down the stairwell.

 

“And you still haven't dyed your hair back to black either.”

 

“Sorry 'bout that.” Ryuji didn't sound sorry, but Akira knew that he was getting the third degree over pretty much nothing. Ryuji waked over and leaned in close to Akira.

 

“I'll be waitin' on the rooftop.” He whispered before taking off, heading up the stairs. Akira watched, noticing he seemed to favour his left leg over his right when he rested and when he walked.

 

“See, that's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?” Kawakami asked before taking off towards the faculty office. Akira was about to start towards the roof when the Principal and Kamoshida stopped right in front of him.

 

“Why did you allow a transfer student like him to transfer here? He's already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate it'll be pointless how much I contribute to this school.” Kamoshida protested.

 

“Now don't be like that. This school counts on you Kamoshida. You're our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.” The Principal tried to calm him down and reassure him and Akira felt like he was going to be sick.

 

“Your troubles never seem to end, do they Principal Kobayakawa? Alright, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.” Kamoshida promised and Kobayakawa took off towards the faculty office and Kamoshida took off towards the stairs. Akira shook his head and made his way up the two flights of stairs to hit the rooftop. Opening the door he saw Ryuji sitting on a broken chair near some beat up old desks.

 

“There you are. Sorry for callin' you up here like this”

 

“Sorry I didn't get up here right away.” Akira leaned against one of the desks, half sitting on it.

 

“I bet Kawakami told you stuff like 'Don't get involved with him', right?” Ryuji asked and Akira smiled a bit.

 

“She said that you're trouble.” Akira stated and a small grin graced Ryuji's face.

 

“We're pretty much in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it.” Ryuji stated and Akira sighed.

 

“I heard...”

 

“No wonder you were so gutsy.” Ryuji smiled and leaned forward, causing Akira to smile a bit as well.

 

“What was all that, that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at that castle? It wasn't a dream right? You remember it too, yeah?” Ryuji asked and Akira crossed his arms.

 

“...Yeah. I do remember it.” Akira admitted. He wished he didn't, but he did.

 

“Just 'cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though. I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah... thanks Akira.” Ryuji smiled up at him and Akira smiled back at him.

 

“You're welcome.” Ryuji smiled and then frowned, looking at a spot Akira had his back to.

 

“That Kamoshida we saw there... You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumours about him.” Ryuji explained and honestly, Ryuji could tell him that Kamoshida was a winged Horse with the mane of a lion, tail of the devil and a unicorn horn and Akira would believe him.

 

“That man we met earlier?” Akira asked, standing up straighter.

 

“Yeah, the ripped mophead. That asshole that was all full of himself at the castle. No one says anything against him since he's some medalist that took the volleyball team to nationals, but the way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that.” Ryuji explained.

 

“Weird...” Akira mumbled, looking at the tiles.

 

“I wonder if we can go back to that castle again....” Ryuji looked up to see Akira shaking his head. He jumped up and stretched.

 

“Forget it! Must've all been a dream! It has to be! Sorry to drag you out here like this. That's all I had to say. You know... We might be pretty similar. I feel like we're gonna get along just fine as troublemakers.” Ryuji smiled and held his hand out for Akira, who took it and shook.

 

“I'm Akira Kurusu. Transfer Student.”

 

“I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. I'll come talk to you if I see you around. Don't ignore me, alright?” Ryuji asked and Akira smiled and nodded, watching at Ryuji through the rooftop door. Akira sighed, ready to face the music. He took his phone out and saw one new message. A feeling of dread came into his being as he opened it.

 

[Aragaki-san, April 11th, 20XX, 12:43]: When classes get out you are to report home straight away. Don't bother trying to hide. I will find you.

 

He ran to the door, down the flights of stairs. Walking through the halls until he managed to arrive at the door. He quickly switched out his shoes and walked out the door, taking off at a run towards the train station. He barely made the train and the transfer. Running through the alley until he hit Gemini. There wasn't anyone but Shinjiro in the restaurant. He turned around when Akira entered, out of breath and sweating.

 

“Door upstairs is unlocked.” Is all he said, turning back to what he was doing. Akira headed to the stairs and went up, opening the door to complete blackness. All the lights were off, curtains drawn to prevent any light getting in. Akira took his shoes off and switched to his slippers, walking through and feeling for the light switch. When he found it he flipped it on.

 

A swivel chair was sitting in the middle of the room. Turning around Minako, her fingers tented and she looked pissed.

 

“You have five seconds from the end of this sentence to tell me where you were today.” She stated in an icy tone and Akira felt himself sweat.

 

“Uh...” He had completely forgotten his excuse.

 

“Tick...Tock...” He was treading on dangerous territory and he knew it. Minako glaring at him intensely.

 

“I got lost on my way to school.” He lied and her face softened a small bit and she sighed.

 

“Okay. I should have assumed something like that when I got the call from your school, but why didn't you call? Shinji or I would have come to pick you up.” She explained, standing up.

 

“When I was trying to get my bearings back I tried, but there wasn't any cellphone service. I'm sorry Aragaki-san.” She fully softened up and smiled at him.

 

“Alright Kurusu-kun. I believe you.” She smiled a bit at him and pointed at the light switch. He turned around and flipped it, sending them both back into the darkness. Akira stumbled until he hit his room, hearing Minako sit back in her chair and turned it around. He could hear the door open and Goro's voice carried down the hallway.

 

“WHAT STORIES HAVE THE GOSSIPING OLD GRANNIES IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD BEEN TELLING YOU!? NONE OF THEM ARE TRUE!”

 

“Oh, nothing~ Now tell me what stories they should be telling me that aren't supposedly true~” Minako's voice was a sing-song.

 

“AUUUUUGH! MOM!” Akira shook his head, feeling somewhat responsible for this, after all she may not have done that if he hadn't been so late to school this morning.

 

“Alright! Mori-san down the street is convinced I'm dating Fushiki-san from the bakery, but I'm NOT! I don't even know why she thought that we're dating! Fushiki-san is convinced I'm dating Hyoko-san from my class since she lives around in this area so there were a few days we walked home together the few times that I didn't work after school. THEN Hyoko-san is convinced that I'm dating Nori-san from one of the other classes and I'm not dating anyone since I don't have time for dating at all!” Goro protested and Akira could hear Minako chuckle to herself.

 

“I didn't know you had such an active love life Goro-chan. I'll have to meet these girls since they need to meet their future Mother-in-law. Don't you agree?” Minako giggled a bit and Akira could hear Goro groan loudly in frustration.

 

“Mom can we please drop this?” Goro asked and Minako laughed, causing her son to groan.

 

“Alright kiddo. You should go do... whatever it is teenage boys your age do while their moms work.” She sounded unsure but there was a teasing intent behind her words.

 

“I have no idea what you think I'm going to do but it's probably not what you really think.”

 

“Well... you could do homework, play some video games, read some books, work on your cases or you could mas-”

 

“Cutting you off RIGHT THERE MOTHER.” Akira could hear Goro's footsteps running towards the hallway and Minako's lighthearted laughter died down once a door opened and slammed shut.

 

“No slamming doors Goro!” She scolded and Akira heard the swivel chair move and squeak as it turned around.

 

Akira yawned and looked at his phone, setting an alarm for the next morning. He then rubbed at his eyes and changed into his pyjamas, letting himself fall onto the bed. He felt more tired then he had just a moment before, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a small amount of Akira's personality is starting to show through and we'll probably start seeing a bit more of this side of him throughout.   
> Goro is also starting to act more like I see him as. He's less guarded and more expressive. Minako can catch him off guard easily.


	6. Just Another Boring Day

He opened his eyes when he heard Justine and Caroline demanding he wake up. He sat up and looked around as best he could, having returned to the Velvet Room.

 

“About time you came to. On your feet Inmate!” Caroline demanded and Akira stood up and walked to the bars.

 

“Our master wishes to speak to you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart.” Justine informed him and Akira gripped onto the bars.

 

“Oh? You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.” Igor informed him and Akira felt his eyes droop.

 

“My powers?” Akira asked, wondering if he meant Arsene. The Persona that Morgana had mentioned.

 

“There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a mask. An armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you.” Igor informed him and Akira only found half the words useful. That the Personas were a mask of his heart and that Akira would be training Arsene.

 

“What do you mean?” Akira asked.

 

“There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes.” Igor attempted to comfort Akira but the boy felt no comfort in his words and he actually was very worried about the implications.

 

“By the by... have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.” Igor explained and Akira perked up at that. It may be useful if need be.

 

“Metaverse Navigator?” Akira asked, choosing to focus on one word as best he could. Still dazed and out of focus, which was bad news after all.

 

“I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.” Igor explained and Akira nodded. It explained a lot and something like that wouldn't have been made by normal means. He looked to Caroline when she turned to face him.

 

“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You had better take care in using it, Inmate!” She shouted at him and Akira stifled his groan.

 

“Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief.” Justine advised and Akira nodded.

 

“It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse navigator alone. Should there be others who prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well.” Igor explained and Akira thought of Ryuji Sakamoto instantly. “This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief.”

 

“Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have.” Caroline demanded and Akira felt himself be ejected from the Velvet Room.

 

He woke up the next morning to soft piano music filtering through his ears. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, still feeling groggy from the events of the previous day. Arsene's face filled his thoughts and Akira could hear his voice inside his head. Whatever had happened the day before had happened. It was real, it existed.

 

That also meant he was probably still in trouble with his guardians. He sighed and got changed into his school uniform. Exiting the room to the living room, Minako was passed out at a laptop that had been pushed near a wall. She had a pillow under her head and a blanket over her back.

 

“Oh, looks like mom fell asleep at her work again.” Goro's voice came from behind him, causing Akira to jump.

 

“Why didn't your dad just carry her to bed?” Akira asked, turning around to look at Goro, who shook his head.

 

“You've only been here a couple of days but rule 1: Mom is ALWAYS right. Rule 2: Don't wake mom up. If you want a list of the unofficial house rules later I can give you the run down. Just... not tonight.” Goro rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

 

“Okay. Next time you can then. Come on, I don't want to be late again.” Akira grinned and Goro turned to the boy with a look of pure horror.

 

“You're the reason she did the chair trick!? I didn't want her to find all of that out but it was either tell the truth or be stuck there for the entire night again!” Goro complained as they walked down the stairs. The older boy poked his head outside and made a face at the rain, reaching into his backpack to grab a poncho and quickly putting it on. Akira took his umbrella out and stuck it out the door to open it.

 

Once they were outside Goro knelt down and unlocked his bike. He stood up with his hands on the handlebars and looked over at Akira.

 

“Don't get lost today, alright? I can't deal with mom's interrogation two days in a row and she will interrogate us both.” Goro explained, mounting his bike and riding off.

 

Akira just barely caught his train, a little out of breath as he was pushed to the door, holding onto his bag tightly.

 

“What was the conductor thinking? Charging into the station at top speed like that?” Akira overheard a female student's voice from the other side of the train.

 

“Did you hear? The guy totally lost it. It's been happening a lot lately.” A male student answered.

 

“All these accidents are because people are suddenly losing their minds, right?” She asked her friend.

 

“Well because the economy sucking and how depressing the news always is, it's not surprising.” The guy explained and Akira shook his head at how nonchalant people were being about the accident.

 

The announcement for Aoyama Itchome played and Akira braced himself for the door opening. When it opened he was pushed out with the throngs of students. He took a moment to catch his breath before running out through the ticket counter to get to school. He opened his umbrella and walked to the school and looked around when he saw an actual school. He switched his shoes and set his umbrella in his locker with his outdoor shoes. He headed to the classroom and sat in his desk, attempting to ignore the whispers about the day before since the others had no idea what the hell was going on.

 

He half focused until the teacher from the day before, the one he had tried to ask directions from and been yelled at for being late waked in.

 

“I'm the Social Studies teacher, Mr. Ushimaru. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year.” He took a look around the room, sizing all the students up and scoffing.

 

“You all look like you've been spoiled growing up. Before we learn society's rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being a decent human being. Hey, new kid.” Akira straitened up when he was addressed.

 

“The Greek philosopher, Plato, divided the human soul into three parts. A soul is composed of appetite, spirit and what else?” He asked and Akira closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to think about it.

 

“Logic.” Akira answered, causing the man to look surprised and he clapped, announcing Akira was correct in his answer, causing the boy to smile.

 

“So you knew that, huh? Plato's teacher, Socrates, said that evil is born from ignorance. People who've been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society's scum.” He explained and the students began to whisper about how smart Akira was to get the answer right, causing him to rub the back of his neck.

 

“Bizarre actions have been occurring frequently. Those are but the actions of such scum. We don't need crude people like that in this school. Understand?” Akira felt as though that was a direct jab at himself and Ryuji.

 

Once school ended Akira wanted to leave as quickly as he could. He was sick of the whispers and back-stabbing. His eyes narrowed when Kamoshida came up the stairs. He didn't seem to notice Akira, instead focusing on Takamaki, who had left before him.

 

“Hey there, Takamaki. You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.” He offered and Akira felt his hand ball into a fist.

 

“Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it.” She explained, gripping onto her bag strap tightly.

 

“Hey now, being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?” He asked and Akira had to assume that was a lie she had told him to get him away from her. He had to wonder why she hadn't just directly shouted at him to go away, but assumed she had her reasons.

 

“Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy. Sorry to worry you.”

 

“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh and be careful around that transfer student. He's got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you-” Akira's eyes narrowed, secretly glad that his suspicions of the gym teacher were correct. The guy was a complete sleezeball.

 

“Thank you. Please excuse me.” Takamaki took that opportunity as her chance to escape down the stairs and Akira watched as Kamoshida headed to the third floor. He shook his head and headed down the stairs, changing into his outdoor shoes and grabbing his umbrella.

 

“Yo!” Akira turned when he saw Ryuji, a small smile gracing his face.

 

“What's up?” Akira asked, turning his full attention to Ryuji.

 

“I wanna talk to you about that castle from yesterday. I tried tellin' myself it was all just a dream, but I couldn't do it. I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all. I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what.” Ryuji admitted and Akira bit his lip.

 

“You're the only person I can relay on for this stuff. So, you in?” Ryuji asked and Akira smiled and nodded.

 

“Sure. What next?” He asked, causing Ryuji to smile at him.

 

“Oh. Looks like I managed to talk some sense into you. I think we should try and retrace our steps from yesterday. In the meantime, you're walkin' to the station right? Let's go together.” Ryuji offered and Akira nodded quickly, his face heating up quickly.

 

“Lemme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way.” Ryuji told him and Akira nodded again. They began walking to the station, Akira taking in his surroundings to avoid getting lost for the fifth time.

 

“If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time. When'd they build something like that though?” Ryuji asked, causing Akira to shrug.

 

“How would they have built it without the people noticing is another question as well.” Akira admitted, causing Ryuji to grin before laughing, setting Akira off as well.

 

“We walked that way from here, right?” Ryuji asked, turning towards Akira.

 

“Maybe?” Akira asked, looking around at the street near them.

 

“When you say that I'm not so sure anymore.” Ryuji admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Akira sighed, feeling a bit defeated if he was being honest. Maybe they could forget about it and move on with their lives. Arsene's voice in his head told him that was impossible though.

 

“All right, this way. Lemme know if you notice something.” Ryuji turned back and started walking towards the school again, with Akira following close behind him. They made small talk as they walked back to the school. When they arrived it was still the school building.

 

“Huh? We're at school. There wasn't anything out of place along the way, right?” Ryuji asked, turning to Akira.

 

“I didn't see anything.” Akira admitted, turning around again and looking the way they had came. He was trying to remember the events of yesterday. He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary until they had actually hit the school.

 

“Yeah. I didn't see no castle either.” Ryuji admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “We must have made a wrong turn somewhere. Let's try again.”

 

“Again?” Akira asked, honestly he wasn't sure why they were doing this or why Ryuji seemed to hate Kamoshida so much. It must have been bad for Ryuji to want to go back to that strange castle.

 

“Don't worry. I won't mess up this time!” Ryuji tried to reassure him as he turned around and walked off. Akira sighed as he followed behind, wondering what he had gotten himself into. They walked for a bit before turning around and heading back to the school, which still hadn't changed.

 

“For real!?” Ryuji asked, leaning against the planter by the school gate. Akira shook his head.

 

“It's still the school.” He stated, looking at the stairs where he had officially met Kamoshida.

 

“Is it smaller then we think it is? What do you think?” Ryuji asked, looking up at Akira, who turned back to the other boy.

 

“Check on your phone.” Akira answered almost automatically.

 

“I already did that. I didn't see anything like it around here.” Ryuji admitted angrily, nearly spitting it out. His face lit up once he realized the intent behind Akira's response.

 

“Huh? Phone. That reminds me! Didn't you have a navigation app thingy on back then?” Ryuji asked, standing up straighter. Akira also straightened up. The Metaverse Navigator had activated itself that day.

 

“Navigation app?” Akira asked, although he knew what Ryuji was talking about.

 

“I dunno if it was or not, but I heard some stuff that sounded like one coming from your phone! Didn't it say stuff like 'returned to the real world' or something like that? Lemme see your phone for a bit.” Ryuji all but demanded as Akira pulled his phone out, only to have Ryuji take it out of his hands and then hand it back.

 

“That's what you get for taking it.” Akira teased and entered in the passcode and handed it back to Ryuji, who looked through his phone.

 

“What's this eyeball-lookin' thing?” Ryuji asked staring at Akira's phone.

 

“It just appeared a few days ago. I can't delete it.” Akira admitted, shifting his weight to his left leg.

 

“What? What a weird app.” Ryuji admitted and looked at it closer.

 

“Wait! This is it! I knew it! It is a navigation app! It's even in your search history! Aww man! I'm such a genius!” Ryuji cried excitedly and Akira wasn't going to argue. He smiled a bit.

 

“Let's try using it!” Ryuji stated and turned to Akira. The black-haired boy frowned and bit his lip.

 

“I dunno about this.” He admitted, rubbing his arm slightly. He had a bad feeling and Arsene wasn't helping matters.

 

“Why? All we're doin' is startin' an app.” Ryuji tried to reason and hit the button for the app before Akira could protest further.

 

“Kamoshida. Shujin Academy. Pervert. Castle. Beginning navigation.” A voice came from the app and Ryuji cheered, shaking the hand that held Akira's phone in the air.

 

“There we go! Then we went in a certain direction-” Ryuji didn't finish his sentence before Akira could feel the world begin to shift. Akira could feel the hostility surround him, causing Ryuji to look up.

 

“Hey, what're you-” Ryuji began, looking around to see why Akira was on guard, but he guessed the other teen could feel it as well, if his shouts were anything to go by.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I won't be on my computer until the end of the month, meaning that I'll probably end up updating sometime at the beginning of May, if everything goes well. I'm also going to go be sitting in a courthouse at end of April and Beginning of May (Long Story, there's drunk drivers and hazmat involved.)


	7. Back into the Metaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month since my last posting and I'm really sorry. I wasn't expecting life to get in the way that much but now that everything's calmed down a bit I can go into semi-regular updates again.

The world began to melt away and shift, surrounding Akira and Ryuji and pulling them in through the broken strands. When the blackness faded away, they were standing in front of the castle and Akira was donning his new coat and mask.

 

“Look! It's the castle from yesterday!” Ryuji shouted and Akira turned to tell him to quiet down. He didn't get a chance since Ryuji ran through the gates and Akira followed after him. He didn't have the power of Persona yet and he was worried the blond was going to hurt himself.

 

“We made it back. That means that what happened yesterday was for real too....” Ryuji trailed off, looking at Akira, who nodded.

 

“Yeah. I could have told you that.” Akira admitted, but his words went unheard as Ryuji focused on his outfit.

 

“Those clothes! That happened last time too, huh!?” He shouted, jumping back a bit. This caused Akira to focus on his gloved hand and examining his outfit. It seemed pretty spotless, considering all the blood from the day before.

 

“What's with that outfit!?” Ryuji demanded to know and Akira let his hand drop and swing back and forth a bit.

 

“You jelly?” Akira asked, a teasing grin on his face.

 

“I ain't jealous!” Ryuji stated, causing Akira to laugh.

 

“You so are!” Akira teased, a smile on his face.

 

“What's going on here!? This makes no effin' sense at all!” Ryuji shouted and Akira was about to say something when Morgana poked his head around the corner.

 

“Hey! Stop making a commotion!” Morgana demanded, running over to the two of them. He was glaring at Ryuji and Akira couldn't blame him. If Ryuji kept causing a scene, they'd probably get caught pretty quickly and the blond did have a loud voice.

 

“You!?” Ryuji asked, lowering his voice a bit, glaring at Morgana.

 

“The shadows started acting up so I came here wondering what it could be. To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you just barely managed to escape.” Morgana trailed off, not looking at either Akira or Ryuji, but a broken cobblestone.

 

“What is this place? Is it the school?” Ryuji asked, trying to get Morgana's attention again.

 

“That's right.” Morgana stated, turning his focus back to Ryuji.

 

“But it's a castle!” Ryuji protested and Akira was inclined to agree.

 

“This castle IS the school. But only to this castle's ruler.” Morgana explained, swaying back and forth a bit.

 

“The castle's ruler?” Ryuji asked and Akira straightened up, fear on his face.

 

“I think you called him Kamoshida? It's how his distorted heart views the school.” Morgana explained, turning towards Akira. He seemed more focused on making sure Akira understood then he did making sure Ryuji did.

 

“Kamoshida? Distorted? Explain it in a way that makes sense!” Ryuji demanded, pulling Morgana's attention back to him.

 

“I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it...” Morgana trailed off and Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wasn't really understanding it either.

 

“What did you say!?” Ryuji shouted and before Akira or Morgana could tell him to quiet down, screams came from inside the castle. It sounded like whoever was in there was in deep pain.

 

“What was that!?” Ryuji asked and Morgana stretched.

 

“It must be the slaves captive here.” Morgana explained and Ryuji turned to the castle wall as another scream was heard.

 

“Oh shit... it's for real... We saw other guys held captive here yesterday. I'm pretty sure they're from our school...” He trailed off and Akira could hear the fear in the blond's voice.

 

“Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that everyday here. What's more, you two escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.” Morgana explained, crossing his arms. Akira shook his head in disappointment.

 

“That son of a bitch!” Ryuji shouted and Morgana looked up in confusion.

 

“Ryuji?” He asked and Ryuji turned towards the castle wall.

 

“This is bullshit!” The blond hissed and before Akira could grab him, the blond had tackled the large double door. Akira froze, knowing that if they hadn't been heard before, there was a chance they would be now. Apparently Ryuji wasn't done as he looked up at the window.

 

“You hear me Kamoshida!?” Ryuji shouted and Morgana shook his head.

 

“Doing that isn't going to open it, you know... Still it seems you have your reasons...” The creature pointed out and pulled Ryuji's attention to him.

 

“Hey! Monamona!” Ryuji shouted, walking over, causing Morgana to glare at him.

 

“It's Morgana!”

 

“Do you know where those voices are coming from?” Ryuji asked, ignoring Morgana's outburst.

 

“You want me to take you to them? Well I guess I could guide you there, but only if he comes with us.” Morgana stated, looking at Akira. Akira blinked a bit in shock and confusion.

 

“What? Why me?” Akira asked, trying not to sound too offended, but he could feel Ryuji glaring at him.

 

“I just want to get a better look at your powers.” Morgana admitted. “Even if you don't agree. I bet this guy'll go on even if he has to do it alone. Are you gonna leave him?”

 

Akira glared at Morgana. Even if he had only known Ryuji for two days, the blond was still his only friend at Shujin. Both branded delinquents by a failed system.

 

“I never said that.” Akira hissed, anger in his voice that Morgana would accuse him of leaving a friend behind.

 

“It's settled then!” Morgana sounded cheerful that Akira would be joining them, even if only to gauge Akira's powers.

 

“For real? Thanks man.” Ryuji seemed to have camed down a bit after his outburst, but Akira could tell it was needed. Whatever reasons Ryuji had, that was his reason alone for his hatred and Akira wouldn't pry.

 

“All right, let's do this! Follow me!” Morgana demanded and took off, Ryuji and Akira following him to the area they had exited the day before.

 

“It's.... a hole in the wall....” Akira pointed out, earning a groan from Morgana.

 

“This is our infiltration point!” Morgana explained, sounding exasperated.

 

“Ain't that the place we escaped outta last time?” Ryuji asked, straightening up.

 

“That's right. Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of Phantom Thievery.” Morgana explained, probably trying to sound nice but it was coming out as condescending.

 

“How're we supposed to know about that stuff?” Ryuji asked as Morgana jumped into the hole.

 

“I'll make sure to teach you as we go. Come on, follow me!” Morgana demanded and Akira sighed. He'd be in trouble again tonight.

 

“So, uh.... sorry for dragging' you into all of this. But I can't I just can't forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin' whatever the hell he wants!”

 

“It seems you have your reasons. We shouldn't leave Morgana for long.” Akira pointed out, causing Ryuji to smile.

 

“Really though, thanks for comin' along. I owe you big time!” Ryuji explained.

 

Akira helped Ryuji through the hole before jumping through himself, waiting for Ryuji to climb down from the bookcase before following suit.

 

“Man, this place is creepy as always.” Ryuji looked around as Akira walked up beside himself and Morgana.

 

“Now. Make sure you do exactly as I say, all right?” Morgana demanded, before he turned tail and ran out of the door.

 

Akira and Ryuji ran after him, causing Morgana to run towards the Great Hall. When Akira and Ryuji joined him, Ryuji looked around and bit his lip, getting a pretty angry look on his face.

 

“Hey... We came by here when we came in from the front...” Ryuji cut off when they temporarily dipped back into reality and then back into the Great Hall.

 

“What the...? I was seein' double or something just now! Was that Shujin?” Ryuji asked as he looked around the Great Hall.

 

“I've told you before. This place is your school! Regardless we don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up.” Morgana explained and Akira nodded.

 

“We need to keep from getting caught again.” Akira stated as Morgana took off down to the dungeons, Akira and Ryuji hot on his heels.

 

Akira took the lead as he ran down the spiral staircase and to the hallway they had ran through to escape. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a guard.

 

“Darn... I had a feeling there would be guards here.” Morgana let out a sigh and Akira turned towards the small cat.

 

“It looks like we won't be able to avoid conflict from this point forward.” Morgana explained and Akira turned to glare at him for missing that pretty VITAL piece of information.

 

“For real?” Ryuji asked and Akira was grateful that he had kept his voice down.

 

“Oh well. I'll teach you the basics of battle right now. You had better remember all of this! As a rule of thumb, try to ambush as many enemies as you can. Attack from behind whenever possible. You'll need to rip their masks to momentarily break the control the Palace Ruler has over them. If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack.” Morgana explained and Akira nodded, letting the information sink in a bit.

 

“So we wanna ambush 'em and go for the first strike! All right, I got it!” Ryuji's paraphrasing was perfect and Akira could let it sink in easier then Morgana's long-winded one.

 

“You know you're just going to be watching, right? You can't use a Persona. Anyway, let's go!” Morgana demanded and Akira took off after the guard, jumping up and getting his hands on the mask, ripping it off and using the armor to propel himself off and rejoining Morgana and Ryuji. The guard turned into a puddle before turning into the pumpkin demon.

 

Akira turned and sent a darkness spell at it, but it still stood. Morgana moved in and attacked with his sword and the demon faded away. Akira could feel Arsene grow stronger within him and a new skill had been learned by his Persona.

 

After the battle ended, Akira ran down the hall and over the drawbridge, stopping once Ryuji spoke up.

 

“Why ain't anyone here?” Ryuji asked, turning towards the cells. They were completely empty of the prisoners the day before.

 

“Dammit, they were here before! Where'd they go!?” Ryuji demanded, causing Akira to turn to him and opened his mouth.

 

“Quiet down!” Morgana beat Akira to telling Ryuji to quiet, but Akira knew this may cause problems later.

 

“Oh yeah! There were more of them further in too!” He took off and Akira moved to go after him, it wasn't safe after all. The other boy was gone down the stairs before Akira could react and was out of sight.

 

“They might have been transferred already.” Morgana pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but we need to find Ryuji...” Akira stated, looking up when he heard the other boy panting.

 

“Crap, I can hear footsteps comin'! Lots of 'em!” Ryuji called out and Akira shushed him.

 

“It would be a problem if they discovered us now.” Morgana pointed out, running over to a door that was not like the cell doors behind them.

 

“Let's head into this room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave.” Akira ran over and opened the door and let Ryuji and Morgana run inside before Akira joined them. He quickly closed the door and fell onto the ground to sit.

 

“The Shadows probably won't come in here.” Morgana reassured them.

 

“How can you tell?” Ryuji asked, panting and letting himself walk over near one of the walls by the table.

 

“There's a lack of distortion here, meaning that the ruler's control over this area is weak.” Morgana explained as the room shifted from the dingy dungeon room and into a classroom before shifting back.

 

“Is this a classroom?” Ryuji asked, looking around when the room shifted.

 

“Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects.” Morgana didn't get much further before Ryuji interrupted him.

 

“This is Kamoshida's reality? Shit makes no sense at all!” Ryuji glared as he looked around the room.

 

“One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place a Palace.” Morgana stated and Akira turned towards Ryuji.

 

“A Palace?” Ryuji asked, staring at the tiles in front of him.

 

“This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle.”

 

“So, it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that?” Ryuji began laughing but it sounded more like desperation in Akira's ears. “That son of a bitch!”

 

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.” Morgana voiced what Akira was thinking, but the black-haired boy hadn't wanted to bring it up.

 

“Hate doesn't even COVER how I feel.” Ryuji spat out, turning towards Morgana. “Everything is that asshole's fault!”

 

“I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. His lackies are everywhere inside.” Morgana reminded them and Akira shook his head.

 

“Morgana's right, Ryuji. We need to stay calm.” Akira spoke up, turning towards the blond.

 

“You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?” Morgana asked, effectively changing the subject and distracting Ryuji.

 

“Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too.” Ryuji pointed out, crossing his arms and looking over Akira's outfit.

 

“That's also because of this world.” Morgana stated and Akira sighed.

 

“More stuff that makes so sense.” Ryuji leaned against the wall and took his weight off his right leg.

 

“Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this one, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within.” Morgana stated and Akira perked right up.

 

“That's what Arsene said! The powerful will within me!” Akira was trying to hide his excitement, but failing.

 

“I'm so fed up with all of this! I'm more curious about you then his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?” Ryuji demanded and Morgana glared at the blond and jumped up with his arms down.

 

“I'm a human! An honest-to-God human!” Morgana hissed, keeping his glare focused on Ryuji.

 

“No, you're obviously more like a cat!” Ryuji pointed out and Akira could detect a bit of pity in his eyes.

 

“This is, well.... It's because I lost my true form. I think...” Morgana trailed off and Akira stood up, walking towards the table in hopes of comforting Morgana.

 

“You think?” Ryuji asked and Akira could detect more pity but the blond's voice was lower and softer now. His outbursts having seemed to gotten out of his system.

 

“But I do know how to regain my true form. The reason I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means. Well, I ended up getting caught though.” Morgana admitted and jumped up angrily and Akira could feel that this was going to set Ryuji off into anger again.

 

“Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure!” Morgana declared, pumping a fist into the air. Ryuji straightened up and stared at the cat.

 

“What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy.”

 

“If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along.” Morgana reminded them and Akira nodded. Break time was over and it was back to work.

 

“I'll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?” Morgana asked, focusing his attention on Akira.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help so...” Ryuji reached into his pocket and took out a realistic looking pistol, holding it out so Akira and Morgana could see. “I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds.”

 

“That's a TOY!” Morgana shouted, sounding offended and Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

“but it looks totally real, so it'll at least fake 'em out.” Ryuji sounded hopeful. “I brought some medicine too. You know what they say: 'Providin' is pre....something.'”

 

Akira smiled a bit as some medicine bottles were pressed into his hands and placed into his pockets. He had to hope they didn't fall out and break or something. Ryuji handed him the model pistol and Akira looked it over before it disappeared in a glow, probably with his model knife now.

 

“So you were planning this from the start. Well fine. If you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration” Morgana's voice sounded exasperated from dealing with the two of them.

 

“There are probably still soldiers making their rounds outside. Let's use this time to sort through our current situation.” Morgana told him and Akira turned around and opened the door a crack. He could hear the guards on the other side.

 

“I thought I heard something move over there. Guess it was my imagination.”

 

“And what of the slaves?”

 

“They're in the training hall. I'd assume they're screaming in pain by now.”

 

“Very well. By the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on guard.”

 

Akira watched the four of them disperse and he grinned.

 

“Did you hear that?” Morgana asked as Akira opened the door and their small group ran out.

 

“They said trainin' hall, right?” Ryuji asked, looking to the stairs that lead deeper into the dungeons.

 

“I think that's just a little further ahead. Let's go!” Morgana stated and Akira ran to the stairs, noticing a guard at the bottom and needing to time this just right.

 

“Shoot. There's a guard on duty here. The way to the training hall should be just past those bars.”

 

“So what are we gonna do? Do we gotta fight it?” Ryuji asked.

 

“Seems so. Just don't let it notice you beforehand. If it does, the Palace's security level will rise.” Morgana informed them and Akira nodded. All the more reason to time this just right.

 

“And what do we do if that happens? Run away?” Ryuji asked, turning towards Morgana.

 

“Well, the security level will go back down if we can beat more enemies without getting noticed.”

 

“That sounds.... complicated.” Ryuji admitted and Akira rubbed the back of his neck. It didn't make much sense, but he'd trust Morgana on this.

 

Akira ran up and managed to successfully ambush the enemy and after a short battle they were off through the doorway and towards the training hall. Akira had to admit he was so lost in thought he completely missed what Ryuji had asked, but guessed it had to do with the Training Hall's location.

 

“Yeah, it's a little further. Make sure you watch out for any guards on the way.” Morgana warned.

 

They managed to make it down the stairs and almost around the corner before Akira had to jump back and hide. Two guards were blocking their way forward.

 

“Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?”

 

“No. Nobody yet....”

 

“Shoot. I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies. It'd be impossible to dodge all of them.” Morgana whispered and Akira was grateful for them keeping their voices down, but they both probably knew the tense situation they were in.

 

“Then what should we do? Should we try and take 'em down like before?” Ryuji asked, also keeping his voice down.

 

“It's not that simple. We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy.” Morgana snapped and Akira covered his mouth quickly before they were caught.

 

“I see... Sorry... I wish I could fight. I'd at least be able to help out a little bit. But all I got is this toy from earlier. I'm such a loser.” Akira released Morgana to pat Ryuji on the shoulder and give him a reassuring smile.

 

“Huh? Do you mean that gun?” Morgana asked, turning towards Ryuji.

 

“Yeah. It looks real n' all, but it doesn't shoot anything.”

 

“I see. Well there is a way... Okay, we'll use that to take down enemies!” Morgana's eyes were shining and Akira held his index fingers up to his lips. Morgana was being way too loud!

 

“What? Were you listenin' to me? It doesn't even shoot pellets...” Ryuji trailed off. Akira felt his blood run cold when the guards finished their conversations and went back to their patrol.

 

“Don't worry, I'm sure this'll work. Attack away Frizzy Hair!” Morgana stated and Akira nodded.

 

“Leave this to me!” Akira jumped up and attacked the Shadow to get the upper hand.

 

“Wait dude! I keep sayin', it's not gonna fire anything!”

 

“You have the gun with you, right? Point it at a Shadow and fire!” Morgana told him and Akira pulled the gun out and pointed it at the Pixie Shadow, firing the gun and knocking it down. He kept firing until the Pixie was gone and even had a couple of bullets left for the last one.

 

“How was that? Surprised?” Morgana asked, grinning a bit. “Be mindful of how much ammo you have left!”

 

“Got it!” Akira nodded, smiling a bit.

 

“Alright! I'll show you my weapon too!” Morgana pulled out a slingshot to finish off the second enemy. Akira let out a sigh of relief that it was over.

 

“Woah! Did that toy gun just shoot REAL freakin' bullets!?” Ryuji asked, causing Akira to turn and shush him. There were probably still guards around that could hear him.

 

“This is a cognitive world. As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It's a good thing it's realistic looking.”

 

“I don't get it.” Ryuji admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I wasn't expecting someone with your brains to understand. What about you Frizzy Hair? Did you get what I said?” Morgana asked, turning towards Akira, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Not at all.” Akira admitted.

 

“Maybe I was expecting too much.”

 

“Wait, if it's better havin' something realistic, why do you got that slingshot? AND it was just as strong as a goddamn gun! What about your whole cognitive whatever!?”

 

“Well, um... Fine, you can choose to understand it however you want!”

 

“Quiet down!” Akira hissed, they were both starting to raise their voices.

 

“Oh, by the way, we should decide how we divvey up our roles in battle from here on out.” Morgana lowered his voice, much to Akira's relief.

 

“He totally dodged my question.” Ryuji sighed, slumping over a bit in defeat.

 

“As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies. It'll be important to coordinate our moves as well. I can keep providing intel for us, but you should decide how we fight Frizzy Hair.”

 

“Whaddya mean by 'how we fight'?” Ryuji asked, voicing Akira's thoughts as well.

 

“Basically, what we do in battle. He can order us directly, OR let us decide what we do. Though I guess I'm the only other one fighting right now.” Morgana admitted and Akira nodded, sneaking down the hallway and noticing a guard on patrol and studying his movements, waiting for him to draw closer.

 

When two pumpkin creatures emerged after a successful ambush, Akira disposed of them quickly with his pistol and a close-ranged attack with his knife. They quickly ran away from the spot of battle before coming across a guard in front of a door.

 

“A guard. I'm pretty sure that's where we need to be going too...” Morgana trailed off and Akira turned to look at him.

 

“You guys gonna take it down again?” Ryuji quietly asked, sounding excited.

 

“I guess that's our only choice... but wait, this might be a good time...” Morgana trailed off in thought.

 

“Morgana?” Akira asked, sounding a bit confused.

 

“Okay, I've decided! I'm going to teach you two a special way to fight enemies!”

 

“A new technique?” Akira asked, his eyes shining in anticipation.

 

“Something like that! Let's go!” Morgana shouted and Akira sprang forward, attacking the enemy. A single Pixie appeared.

 

“Listen, there's a distinct flow to battles. Let me show you. After all, seeing is.... something?” Morgana trailed off and Akira wanted to facepalm.

 

“Believing?” Akira asked and Morgana nodded.

 

“Yes! Okay so first knock down all the enemies! Everything starts with that crucial step!”

 

Akira called out Arsene and sent a darkness spell, knocking the Pixie over.

 

“All right! Now rush in for an All-Out Attack!” Morgana shouted and Akira pulled out his pistol to point at the Pixie, quickly switching for his knife when he and Morgana began rushing the enemy. The battle was over with before it began.

 

“That went really well! You're definitely fit for this!” Morgana praised and Akira felt his face heat up a bit.

 

“What was that super move thing you just did?” Ryuji asked, disbelief on his face.

 

“I told you, it's called an All-Out Attack. If you manage to knock all the enemies down, you might be able to use it to beat them all at once.” Morgana explained and Ryuji sighed.

 

“Yeah. That was over with quick.”

 

“It's a concentrated attack on defenceless enemies, after all. Now as I mentioned before, I want you to be the head of our command. You can decide how we use this.” Morgana turned towards Akira and waited until he nodded.

 

“All right.”

 

“Strike at the enemy's weakness, knock them all down, then do an All-Out Attack. That's the ideal pattern!” Morgana told them both and Akira nodded. He moved towards the door and he could hear screams of pain coming from the other side. He opened the door and ushered Ryuji and Morgana in first before following and quickly closing the door.

 

There was a banner over the door opposite them and Akira groaned at the purple lighting. There were crates everywhere.

 

“Yes! This is it!” Morgana cheered and Akira covered his mouth quickly.

 

“There might be guards around!” He hissed, starting to become fed up with two loudmouths in this tense situation.

 

“Kamoshida's... Training... Hall... of Love? What kinda bullshit is this!?” Ryuji hissed and Akira turned to him.

 

“Same rules apply to you as well!” Akira hissed and let Morgana go. The closer he got to the door, the louder the screams got. His stomach dropped and he felt a chill go down his spine when placing his hand on the doorknob. He pushed the door open and pushed through, arriving in another part of the dungeon.

 

“This voice... Where's it coming from?” Ryuji asked and Akira pointed deeper into the dungeon.

 

“That way.” He stated and moved forward. Carefully heading down the stairs and towards the screams, even though every bone in his body was telling him that he needed to run away from there.

 

“Oh, is it comin' from over there?” Ryuji asked and the closer they got, the more Akira's instincts told him to run away. Not to return to this dank and dismal castle and to forget that this entire world existed.

 

Four of the slaves, wearing the Shujin PE uniform, were lined up against a volleyball net. Two on each side and all of them had a guard that was beating them with their sword.

 

“Dammit! This is bullshit!” Ryuji shouted and Akira felt his blood run cold at the worry that they would be caught.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?” Morgana asked, hissing at Ryuji.

 

Ryuji looked around, focusing on the captives down at the slaves being beaten and Akira grabbed his shoulder, frowning when Ryuji shrugged him away.

 

“But this is beyond messed up!” Ryuji hissed as he ran a hand through his hair and grabbing onto the bars. “How do I open this?”

 

“Stop it!” One of the slaves hobbled over. He was wearing shorts and holding onto his arm and bandaged wrapped around his knees. “Leave us alone. It's useless.”

 

“Huh?” Ryuji asked, leaning back and catching himself.

 

“If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!” Another slave spoke up. He was wearing longer pants and his left wrist was wrapped in tensor bandages.

 

“You tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this?” Ryuji asked, grabbing onto the cell bars.

 

“Wait a minute. Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?” Morgana asked, focusing his attention to Ryuji.

 

“We can't just leave 'em here!” Ryuji protested, turning towards Morgana, looking angry but not defeated.

 

“How stupid can you be!?” Morgana shouted and Akira turned and glared at him.

 

“What!?” Ryuji demanded, earning a 'shush' from Akira.

 

“These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition. They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you two.” Morgana told them, glaring at Ryuji the whole time.

 

“Cognition?”

 

“It means there's no point in saving them! They're different from the ones in the real world. You could say that these are extremely similar looking dolls.” Morgana tried to tell them and Akira nodded. Not real humans. Probably made of whatever the Shadows were made of.

 

“The hell? Why's it gotta be so complicated? So the school's a castle, and the students are slaves. It's so on point that it makes me laugh... This really is the inside of that asshole's head!” Ryuji trailed off, staring down at the ground. Morgana got up and moved to see inside through the bars.

 

“Still, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too.” Morgana pointed out and Akira felt himself freeze and his blood turn to ice in his veins. What kind of sick bastard was this Kamoshida? Ryuji seemed to know more, but Akira wasn't sure he wanted to know.

 

“In the real world too?” Ryuji asked and realization dawned on his face. “Wait. I know these guys!”

 

“You do?” Akira finally found his voice, it had squeaked a bit and his eyes were still widened.

 

“They're members of the volleyball team! The one Kamoshida coaches for!” Ryuji shouted and Akira moved to silence him. He was shouting again,

 

“They must be physically abused everyday. There's NO way they'd be beat up so normally.” Morgana pointed out and Ryuji placed his hand on the back of his neck.

 

“Don't tell me... They're going through similar shit in reality?” Ryuji asked, rubbing the back of his neck a bit.

 

“Most likely. I mean, this proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves.” Morgana stated, looking up at Ryuji. Akira turned to watch the beating for a moment before looking away. He was feeling more and more sick by the minute.

 

“So it might be for real...” Ryuji trailed off. Akira perked up a bit, coming back into their current reality.

 

“Did you remember something Ryuji?” He asked and Ryuji turned to look at him.

 

“I heard that Kamoshida is usin' physical punishment. They're just rumours, but...” Ryuji's eyes became determined as he focused on Akira. “If they're true, wouldn't this be somethin' to report to the police?”

 

Akira took a deep breath remembering the officers from the day before, the one that had demanded to check Ryuji's bag for drugs. The ones that had arrested him falsely when he was accused of assault. Akira didn't notice Ryuji pull his phone out until the other boy had spoke.

 

“I'll use these guys as evidence. If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida!” He had his camera pointed at the display before them. He moved his phone up higher and confusion spread across his face.

 

“Is something wrong?” Akira asked when Ryuji tried to hit a button.

 

“Huh? It's not workin'!? We can use the navigation app, but the camera's a no go?” Ryuji asked and Akira pulled his phone out to check. The Navigation App was up, but he couldn't close it out to access anything else.

 

“A navigation app?” Morgana asked and Ryuji turned towards the strange cat.

 

“That's what we used to come here.” Ryuji explained and turned towards Akira, asking about his.

 

“It's the same. I can use the navigation app, but I can't access anything else.” Akira whispered.

 

“Whatever you do is fine, but we're gonna get caught if we stand around like this! We need to head back!” Morgana hissed, glaring at Akira for letting them linger too long. Ryuji moved and grabbed onto the bars.

 

“Hang on a sec! There's no other way. I'll memorize their faces before goin' home.” He explained and released the bars, turning towards Akira and nodding.

 

Akira ran forward to the next cell, seeing three athletes running on a treadmill towards a jug of water that was suspended by a bar and away from a spiked cylinder that made Akira think of a dangerous music box.

 

“W-Water...” One of them spoke, his voice sounded so weak that Akira's heart went out to him.

 

“Please, no more...” Another spoke, his voice was also weak and Akira reached up to feel tears running down his face.

 

“Not givin' athletes water, even for tough trainin', is a common thing in the real world too...” Ryuji's voice spoke and Akira felt the blond's hand on his shoulder. “That sack of shit! I'm gonna try and memorize all these guys' faces before we go back...”

 

Akira took a step back, hand over his mouth. He felt weak, his stomach twisting into a thousand knots. He felt the colour draining from his face.

 

“M'kay. I'm done. Let's check and see if there's any more.” Ryuji's voice brought Akira back and gave him something to focus on.

 

Akira took a few shaky steps to the next cell. There was a cannon firing volleyballs at a student that was suspended by his ankles from a ceiling beam. The force of the impact was enough to cause the student to swing back and forth.

 

“It hurts! It hurts!” The student shouted as the volleyballs continued.

 

“The hell? This ain't trainin' at all... it's just violence! This means he's been doin' something similar in reality too, right? Damn that bastard!” Ryuji shouted and Akira covered his mouth.

 

“Please hurry up...” His voice trailed off.

 

“I know, I know... Just gimme a sec, I'll memorize 'em quick.” Ryuji promised and stepped back from the bars.

 

“Hey, are you done yet!? We're cutting it close here!” Morgana reminded him and Akira took a few steps back.

 

“Don't freak me out like that, you goddamn moron!” Ryuji argued, turning towards Akira. “Anyways, I got all of 'em!”

 

“Then let's stop wasting time! We need to scram!” Morgana hissed and Akira took off down the hallway. Ryuji and Morgana's requests for him to slow down falling on deaf ears as Akira tried to get out of there. He managed to make it to the door of the training hall before fumbling with the knob.

 

“Hurry! We need to get out of here!” Morgana shouted and Akira threw open the door and ran for it.

 

They managed to make it out of the front doors to the Training Hall before Akira stopped to catch his breath.

 

“All right, we're back. We gotta get outta here, quick!” Ryuji exclaimed and Akira nodded.

 

“The watch post near the Training Hall has ceased reporting! Chances of intruder activity are extremely high! All personnel, increase security measures” A voice called out and Akira felt what little colour was left drain out of his face. Ryuji pulled him down behind some crates.

 

“We've stayed here too long. Come on, let's get out of here!” Morgana whispered and they took off at a run.

 


	8. Captian Kidd

They were lucky that all the guards were occupied elsewhere and they didn't run into anyone else as they escaped the dungeon since it was clear Akira wasn't in any fighting condition. He was weak and shaky and they'd have to invent a new colour just to describe the shade his face was. Morgana managed to get them back to the Great Hall in one piece, shouting that their exit was close. Akira and Ryuji following closely behind him.

 

An ambush awaited them once they arrived. Kamoshida, two regular guards and a golden one.

 

“You knaves again?” Kamoshida asked, glaring at the small group. “To think you'd make the same mistake again, you're hopeless!”

 

“This school ain't your castle!” Ryuji shouted, taking a few steps forwards and keeping his focus on Kanoshida, channelling his anger. “I've memorized their faces real good! You're goin' down!”

 

It seems it's true when they say 'Barking dogs seldom bite'.” Kamoshida teased, a twisted grin on his face as he focused on Ryuji. “How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.”

 

“The hell are you gettin' at!?” Ryuji demanded, turning his stance into an offensive one.

 

“I speak of the Track Traitor who acted in violence and ended his teammate's dreams. Oh I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged down under with your selfish act.” Kamoshida was baiting Ryuji, Akira could tell that Ryuji had fallen for it when he dropped the offensive stance.

 

“Track Traitor?” Akira focused on, trying to hide the weakness in his voice. He still wasn't fully recovered from the dungeon. Ryuji wasn't looking at anyone, focused on the door instead.

 

“What a surprise. You're accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.” Kamoshida taunted and Akira growled.

 

“That's not true!” Ryuji shouted, turning his attention to Kamoshida.

 

“You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead. How unlucky of you.” Kamoshida turned towards the Golden guard and Akira turned towards Ryuji.

 

“We won't die here.” Akira tried to reassure him, a gentle smile on his face.

 

“Go! Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with this garbage!” Kamoshida ordered, turning to watch from a safe distance. The two regular guards advanced and turned into their true forms.

 

“Goddammit...” Ryuji whispered, backing up behind Akira and Morgana, both taking offensive stances.

 

“Ryuji move!” Morgana shouted as the battle began.

 

They managed to become surrounded by three enemies.

 

“I'll kill you! I'll kill you 'cause King Kamoshida told us! I'll kill 'cause that's what he wants!” One of them shouted.

 

They managed to catch Morgana off guard and knock him out. Akira felt an attack hit him from the side and he fell over as well. Akira felt a foot on his back, pressing down to keep them there. Kamoshida himself had his foot on Morgana and pressing his foot down as hard as he could.

 

“You piece of-” Akira tried to stand and felt the foot press into his back harder, forcing him down.

 

“I bet you simply came on a whim and ended up like this, isn't that right?” Kamoshida asked Ryuji, who had fallen to his knees when his friends had been taken out by the enemies.

 

“No...” Ryuji protested, his voice was weak and shaky.

 

“What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly. How DARE you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?” Kamoshida asked and Akira looked up weakly. He watched Ryuji fall over and hit the ground.

 

“Wasn't no practice! It was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!” Ryuji accused, raising his voice.

 

“It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless too. Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've only settled it with breaking his star's leg.” Akira's eyes widened at the realization.

 

Kamoshida had broken Ryuji's leg and ended his dreams. No wonder the blond hated him with a passion that rivalled the pits of Hell. Akira knew Ryuji heard him when his head moved to look up at Kamoshida.

 

“What?” He asked, sounding shocked.

 

“Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self defence anyway!” Kamoshida taunted and Ryuji let his head fall back down.

 

“Dammit. Am I gonna lose again?” Ryuji asked, his voice just barely reaching Akira's ears.

 

“Not only can I not run anymore, the track team is gone too 'cause of this damn asshole!” Ryuji's voice betraying him and Akira could see the tears falling down his face.

 

“So that's why...” Morgana trailed off and Kamoshida dug his heel into Morgana's back to silence him.

 

“Once these two are dealt with, you're next.” Kamoshida threatened, a taunting grin on his face. He let out a laugh that made Akira think of a Super Villain in a comic book.

 

“Ryuji!” Morgana pleaded. Their lives in Ryuji's hands, but Akira wouldn't allow him to feel defeated.

 

“DON'T LET HIM WIN!” Akira shouted, letting out a painful cry as a heel dug into his back.

 

“You're right...” Ryuji looked up with a glare on his face, bringing a smile to Akira's.

 

“Ryuji...” Akira whispered and fell when the heel dug in once more to silence him.

 

“Everything that was important to me was taken by him... I'll never get 'em back...” Ryuji trailed off, looking back up at Kamoshida.

 

“Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with worthless trash like you.” Kamoshida taunted, a sadistic smirk on his face.

 

Akira felt hope rising up in his chest when Ryuji stood up, leaning on his left leg, but attempting to make himself look more powerful. Attempting to gain the upper hand on Kamoshida.

 

“No... That's what you are... All you think about is using people. You're the real scumbag Kamoshida!” Ryuji shouted as he began walking towards Kamoshida. His limp more prominent now then Akira had ever seen it, but still a confident walk towards the twisted King.

 

“What are you doing? Silence him!” Kamoshida demanded, turning towards one of the guards.

 

“STOP LOOKIN' DOWN ON ME WITH THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!” Ryuji shouted, pointing at Kamoshida. His anger and fury directed towards the king of the castle.

 

“You made me wait quite a while.” A voice spoke up, Ryuji's eyes turning yellow and his hand going to his head. He fell to his knees and gripped onto his head and Akira's eyes widened.

 

Ryuji was awakening to his Persona.

 

“You seek power correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreck havoc?” The voice asked, It was softer then Arsene's voice, probably understanding the pain Ryuji was going through as he laid on the floor, holding his head and screaming.

 

“The other you who exists within desires it thus...” The soft voice trailed off as Ryuji rolled onto his back, holding onto his head.

 

“I am thou, thou art I. There is no turning back. The Skull of Rebellion is your flag henceforth!” The voice shouted and Ryuji looked up, having a silver skull mask on his face, causing Akira to smile.

 

“Hmph, what can you do? Cower in fear and watch!” The guard above Akira shouted, raising his sword to finish the black-haired teenager off. Ryuji stood, hands on his mask. When he was fully up he ripped it off, blood hitting the carpet below him and power releasing, causing a massive blow-back and knocking Kamoshida and the guard over. Freeing Akira and Morgana.

 

Once the magic had settled down, Ryuji was standing there in what Akira would call a pirate outfit. He had a red scarf tied around his neck and yellow gloves. Above him was a skeleton pirate standing on a ship. One of his hands was a cannon and the other was a hook. Akira took note of the bandage wrapped around the right femur, close to the knee. Ryuji was panting and Akira didn't blame him. They weren't out of trouble yet though. Ryuji looked up and a smirk came to his face.

 

“This one as well?” Kamoshida shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears.

 

“Right on... Wassup, Persona?” Ryuji asked as he examined his gloves. He looked up with his wicked grin still plastered on his face. “This effin' rocks!”

 

Morgana stood up and shook himself off and Akira mustered as much energy as he could to stand, smirking a bit at Ryuji. Ryuji returned the look before focusing on Kamoshida.

 

“Now that I got this power, it's time for payback.” He turned towards Akira, who nodded.

 

“Yo, I'm ready! BRING IT!” Ryuji shouted, cracking his knuckles and smirking at The guard.

 

“Don't mock me you brat!” The guard demanded, raising his sword and turning into his true form. Ryuji pointed at the former guard.

 

“Blast him away! Captain Kidd!”

 

“What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with such trifle matters!” The guard shouted, causing Akira to smirk.

 

“Kamoshida's cognition ain't changin', right? Then I'll act like the trouble maker I am!” Ryuji promised,. “Let's do this Captain Kidd!”

 

The guard summoned two other Shadows and Akira shook his head.

 

“Focus on the one in the middle!” He ordered and Ryuji sent a Lightning Spell right at it. Akira followed suit with a physical attack that missed.

 

“What was that? Focus!” Morgana demanded and sent a wind spell to finish it off.

 

“I am... a loyal subject... of the glorious King Kamoshida... So why have I lost?” The guard demanded to know and Ryuji smirked.

 

“It just proves that Kamoshida ain't anything special.” He announced, pointing a lead pipe at the shadow. The guard fell over and Ryuji leaned over, hands on his knees to steady himself while he panted.

 

“How 'bout that?” Ryuji asked, focusing on Kamoshida with a tired grin on his face.

 

“Woah... So Ryuji had the potential too...” Morgana trailed off and Akira's eyebrows raised, but he dropped it as Ryuji spoke up once more.

 

“Even if you apologize now... I ain't forgivin' you!”

 

“I told you this is MY castle. It seems you still don't understand.” Kamoshida turned and Akira nearly gagged when Takamaki from his class walked over in a bikini that left NOTHING to the imagination and a cat ear headband with a tiara in the middle. She turned towards the boys.

 

“Wha-TAKAMAKI!?” Ryuji asked, sounding shocked.

 

“What a meow-velous and beautiful girl!” Morgana shouted and Akira wanted to hit him upside the head. Takamaki grabbed onto Kamoshida and began trying to throw herself at him, making Akira want to throw up more then he already had.

 

“Something seems off...” Akira pointed out, turning to Ryuji.

 

“Yeah, now that you mention it...” Ryuji agreed, looking at Akira. “But why is she even here?”

 

Kamoshida turned and placed his hand on Takamaki's chin, letting her lean into the touch, but still very much in control of her.

 

“Hey! Let go of her, you perv!” Ryuji demanded, pulling Kamoshida's attention to him.

 

“How many times must I tell you until you understand? This is MY castle. A place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me! That is, everyone but slow-witted thieves like you.” Kamoshida let go of Takamaki and she focused on holding onto his disgusting poncho again.

 

“Takamaki! Say somethin'!” Ryuji demanded, pulling in Morgana's attention.

 

“Calm down Ryuji! It seems that girl isn't the real one! She's the same as those slaves! A being made by Kamoshida's cognition of her!” Morgana explained and Akira glared. He only saw her as an object like that? She's a human being with thoughts and feelings of her own. He froze realizing that a scumbag like that had hit on his guardian.

 

“Are you jealous? Well I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you.” Kamoshida taunted and Ryuji took a step back and attempted to regain his stance.

 

“Dammit!” Ryuji shouted and Akira grabbed onto his wrist.

 

“Clean them up this instant!” Kamoshida demanded and more guards appeared.

 

“We're outnumbered. Let's scram before we get surrounded!” Morgana shouted and Ryuji attempted to get out of Akira's hold.

 

“We're not gonna do anything and just run?” Ryuji asked and Akira turned to him.

 

“We can't die here!” He shouted and Morgana nodded.

 

“Thank God you've got a level head.” He stated and Akira ran, dragging Ryuji with him and Morgana bringing up the rear.

 

“We'll expose what you are no matter what! You had better be ready for us!” Ryuji shouted as they ran off.

 

“I was beginning to get bored of torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you want, if you don't care about your life!” Kamoshida shouted after them, letting out another villain laugh as they burst through the front doors and ran for it.

 

“Anyways...” Ryuji trailed off, after finally managing to catch his breath. “I don't remember changin' into this!”

 

“It looks good on you.” Akira admitted, grinning a bit.

 

“Uh, should I be happy about that? Then again, it ain't as bad as yours.” Ryuji stated, looking over Akira's outfit and causing the black-haired teenager to frown.

 

“I take it back. You-” He cut off when he heard a guard's voice.

 

“Did you find them?”

 

“Quiet!” Morgana hissed.

 

“No! Search that way!” Another one spoke and Akira straightened up.

 

“So what's goin' on? I'm completely lost man!” Ryuji admitted and Morgana looked up at him.

 

“I told you before. When a Persona user opposes a Palace's Ruler and becomes a threat, this happens. It's to prevent you from being affected by the distortions.” Morgana explained and Ryuji reached up and felt his mask.

 

“Is this a skull?” He asked, running his hand over his mask.

 

“Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within. Not that you'll get it.”

 

“Nope.” Ryuji admitted, letting his head fall down and causing Akira to wince.

 

“Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is.” Morgana demanded and Ryuji crossed his arms.

 

“Easy for you to say.” Ryuji stated before realization crossed his face. “Wait! We're in deep shit!”

 

“I said to be quiet!” Morgana hissed, jumping up as high as he could.

 

“We may have gotten away here, but we're still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school!” Ryuji explained and Akira let his knees give out so he was squatting down, head in his hands.

 

“That's quite sharp of you! For being an idiot. Relax. The Kamoshida in reality can't possibly know about what happens here. A shadow is the true self that is suppressed. A side of one's personality that they don't want to see.” Morgana explained and Ryuji rubbed at his nose.

 

“So, we're okay?” He asked, sounding unsure of what Morgana was telling them. Akira stood up and dusted himself off now that he had more feeling in his legs.

 

“Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about the execution?” Morgana asked and Ryuji looked up at Akira.

 

“He never mentioned it.” Akira stated, finding it a little strange.

 

“There you have it.” Morgana stated matter-of-factually. He was being a bit too casual for Akira's liking.

 

“All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is-” Ryuji was cut off by Morgana.

 

“Wait. I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me. That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything!” Morgana pointed out and Akira turned towards Ryuji, who was looking back at Akira.

 

“Cooperate?” Ryuji asked, turning towards Morgana. Akira was looking at the little cat as well.

 

“Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form! That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and-” Morgana looked up when Ryuji interrupted him.

 

“Woah, hold up. What are you going on about?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “We never said anything about helping you out.”

 

“Don't tell me! Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you? Especially you! You're going to up and leave even though you're part of my master plan!?” Morgana asked, turning towards Akira, who had to admit that he was really confused at this point.

 

“I never promised...” Akira pointed out, shaking his head.

 

“See? I wasn't lyin'!”

 

“Is it because I'm not human? Because I'm like a cat? Is that why you're making a fool of me!?” Morgana demanded to know and Akira was worried he'd start scratching at the bottom of his pants.

 

“We're busy!” Ryuji shouted, walking over to Morgana and squatting down. “Thanks for everything cat. You've got guts, bein' a cat and all. See you around!”

 

Ryuji stood up and ran off with Akira hot on his tail.

 

“What the hell!? Seriously!? Why are you wrapping this up like everything's hunky-dory!? Oh HELL NO! Get back here!” Morgana shouted as the two boys ran towards the exit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the emergence of my favourite Persona 5 party member Persona, even if it's just because of the deliverance of the 'Desires it thus' line and the fact my favourite good boy is joining the team.


	9. The Chariot and the Fool

Leaving him behind they exited back into reality, standing in the alleyway across from Shujin. Ryuji leaning against an air conditioner unit. Akira squatted down, taking out his phone.

 

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” The automatic voice announced. Ryuji straightened himself up and Akira stood up, staring at Ryuji.

 

“Thank God. We're back. I dragged you around a lot, huh? Sorry man.” Ryuji sighed and let himself slouch down.

 

“I'm dead tired, how are you holding up?” Ryuji asked, looking at Akira.

 

“I'm exhausted.” Akira admitted, wanting to go home and sleep for a thousand years.

 

“I guess you don't really show it, huh? But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good! I totally remember the faces of the guys that Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves! Once we make 'em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done!”

 

“So wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?” Ryuji asked, looking at Akira.

 

“Sure. I'll help.” Akira offered, causing Ryuji to grin.

 

“Now that's what I'm talkin' about!” Ryuji cheered before he quieted down and looked Akira right in the eyes.

 

“Hey, so... if your thinkin' of layin' low 'cause you've got a record, I don't think that'll help. Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.” Akira ran a hand through his hair. He had a feeling he knew how it happened, but he needed to be sure.

 

“How'd that happen?” He asked, looking up at Ryuji.

 

“Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!” Ryuji hissed and Akira's eyes narrowed.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“No one else besides a teacher could have leaked it that fast! It doesn't matter if it's a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with! Just like he did with me.” Ryuji shifted his weight again so he was off his right leg.

 

“No one'll take anything I say seriously. Still those rumours about him gettin' physical might be real. And after seein' Kamoshida's distorted heart thing in person, there's no way I can just sit back!”

 

“Of course.” Akira spoke, angry that Kamoshida had ruined the one chance he had at getting through his probation.

 

“I'm countin' on you! Don't worry; I'm hyped about this too!” Ryuji grinned, looking up at Akira with hopeful eyes.

 

Akira smiled as a voice went through his head, a small child's voice. The one he had heard before Arsene had awoken to his voice.

 

 _“I am thou, thou art I._  
_Thou hast acquired a new vow._  
_It shall become the wings of rebellion and breaketh thy chains of captivity._  
_With the birth of the Chariot Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.”_ She broke off and Akira could feel a warmth envelop him.

 

“Oh... Right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. It's be weird splittin' off now, so why don't we grab a bite somewhere?” Ryuji offered and Akira took out his phone, seeing no new text messages.

 

“Sure.” Akira smiled a bit and Ryuji turned to grab his backpack.

 

“Just follow me. I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past!” Ryuji stated and Akira followed him to the subway, managing to find a seat on the ride to Shibuya.

 

“....then I got arrested. The trial was over pretty quickly and then I ended up here.” Akira was looking at the beef bowl sitting in front of him.

 

“What!? The hell, man! How much shittier can that asshole get!?” Ryuji exclaimed and Akira moved both his hands up and down in hopes of calming down Ryuji.

 

“It's in the past...” Akira admitted, thinking back on it wasn't going to make him feel any better.

 

“Are you for real!? If it was me, I wouldn't calm down until I punched that dick in the face!” Ryuji set his bowl down and Akira looked down at his bowl.

 

“I can't even find his name or anything.” Akira admitted.

 

“So you left your hometown and your living here now?” Ryuji asked between bites of his beef bowl. Akira began eating some of his beef bowl.

 

“We might be more alike then we originally thought.” Ryuji grinned, causing Akira to smile.

 

“You may be right.” Akira smiled when he heard that.

 

“You're the first guy that made me thing that. I guess it's how we're treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don't belong. I did something stupid at school before too.” He was probably talking about the events that lead to Kamoshida's so called self defence and Ryuji's broken leg.

 

Ryuji finished off the bowl in his hands and set it on the table.

 

“The place you're living in is in Yongen right?” Ryuji asked and Akira nodded.

 

“It's rush hour on the subways so I suggest you kill some time before headin' home.” Ryuji advised, looking over at Akira's bowl.

 

“What the hell man? You barely touched your food.” Ryuji stated, setting some more ginger in Akira's dish.

 

“I can do that myself...?” Ryuji elbowed him gently.

 

“Just lemme do it. I gotta thank you for helpin' me. Anyways, I got your back like you got mine from tomorrow on. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll both be better about bein' at school.” Ryuji stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Oh yeah! Tell me your number! Chat ID too!” Ryuji held his phone out and Akira took down the number and chat ID.

 

“Just you wait Kamoshida...” Ryuji's eyes narrowed.

 

“We're gonna start right away tomorrow. First let's hit up those guys that were kept as slaves. The volleyball rally's tomorrow? Shit's recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag. Thanks to that we got no classes in the afternoon, AND we can walk around unnoticed. Well, guess we can work out the details tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Akira admitted, wanting to go home and sleep.

 

“Come on! You gotta eat more! There's tons of ginger here!” Ryuji insisted, putting more ginger onto Akira's food. Akira sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

 

Akira exited the shop with Ryuji, chatting about something or other when he noticed a crowd of people and Goro Akechi pushing himself out. He looked different then Akira remembered seeing him this morning. His hair was up in a short ponytail and he was wearing glasses. The two boys walked over to see what all the commotion was about when the older teen began speaking.

 

“I'm very sorry ladies. I'm not Goro Akechi. We may have the same first name but that's a pure coincidence.” He tried to explain. He let out a small sigh of relief when the girls gave disappointed sighs and dispersed. He grinned to himself and looked over, noticing Akira and Ryuji watching him. Relif washed over his face as he walked by, leaning in close to Akira's ears.

 

“I'm going to be late tonight. Please tell them.” He whispered before taking off down one of the side streets and disappearing out of sight. Ryuji turned and looked at Akira with confusion on his face.

 

“Do you know him?”

 

“Sort of? He lives with my guardian. Come on, the subway should hopefully be less packed now.” Akira pointed out as they began the short walk to the square. He waved goodbye to Ryuji as he boarded his train.

 

He let out a sigh of relief when he exited the station, making his way back to Gemini. The sign was flipped to closed and Akira saw Shinjiro sitting inside, reading some sort of book. Akira opened the door and Shinjiro looked up when the bell rang.

 

“Welcome home.” He spoke up, trying to look past Akira.

 

“I saw Akechi-kun when I was on my way home. He said he was going to be late.” Akira spoke up and Shinjiro nodded.

 

“Should have known. Are you hungry?” He asked and Akira shook his head.

 

“I got something to eat on my way home Aragaki-san.”

 

“Okay, the door's unlocked. Can you please tell Minako to hurry up?” He asked and Akira nodded, heading up the stairs. Minako was sitting on the floor, putting some sort of high heel shoes on. She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a skirt that was down to her knees. She looked up when Akira walked in.

 

“Sorry Kurusu-kun. You're gonna be on your own tonight. Shinjiro and I have been planning this date night for a bit. Be good okay?” She asked and he nodded. Minako stood up, using Akira's shoulder to steady herself before heading down the stairs. He locked up behind her and jumped when his phone buzzed.

 

Ryuji: Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you.  
Ryuji: Can you see this?  
Akira: Nope!  
Ryuji: You SO can!  
Ryuji: I'm gonna be counting on you tomorrow, ok?  
Akira: Got it.  
Ryuji: You're a bro, man...  
Ryuji: Welp, seeya tomorrow!  
Ryuji: Let's save those guys who've been getting abused. You and me.

 

Akira stretched a bit and made his way to his room. As soon as he hit the door he began removing his school uniform. Once it was off he pulled on his lounging pants and collapsed onto the bed. He felt his phone buzz again and saw the message from Ryuji.

 

Ryuji: That thingy on your phone was some red eyeball icon, right?  
Akira: The what?  
Ryuji: That weird nav thing! The app that took us to some weird place!  
Ryuji: I found it on my phone too.  
Ryuji: I don't even remember installing it!  
Akira: That's creepy.  
Ryuji: For real. What is this thing?  
Ryuji: Think it's being downloaded on its own somehow?  
Ryuji: It's dangerous to use something without knowing what it is...  
Ryuji: But with it, we can go to that weird place, right?  
Akira: Seems like it.  
Ryuji: Basically, it's gonna depend on how we use it.  
Ryuji: But first we gotta find evidence for the beatings.  
Ryuji: I'm counting on you, all right? Don't go ditching school on me.  
Akira: And face Wrath of My Guardian II: Wrath of her and her son? No thanks. Not again. Night man.

 

Akira set his phone on the dresser and moved to plug it in so it would charge that night.

 

He woke up in the Velvet Room once more, looking around and getting an annoyed look on his face. He just wanted some peaceful sleep.

 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor greeted him.

 

“I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you. What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?”

 

“Yeah.” Akira admitted, gripping the cell door bars tightly.

 

“Glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel. Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a fate cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven't you?” Igor asked and Akira looked up, eyes widening at the realization of who he was speaking of.

 

“You mean Ryuji?” Akira asked.

 

“Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will help you in return as well.” Igor explained and Akira wondered what Igor meant when he said 'robbed of their places to belong'. He probably meant outcasts, like him and Ryuji. People who have been thrown away and discarded because society deemed them problematic punks.

 

“Personas are the strength of heart. The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain.” Justine explained, turning towards him.

 

“There are countless people in the city that have talents a weakling like you doesn't! You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We'll change that into power.” Caroline explained in her demanding voice and Akira nodded.

 

“Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition.” Igor chuckled and a chill ran down Akira's spine. “We have a deal then.”

 

Akira heard the girl's voice once more.

 

“ _I am thou, thou art I._  
_Thou hast acquired a new vow._  
_It shall become the wings of rebellion and breaketh thy chains of captivity._  
_With the birth of the Fool Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power._ ” He felt the magic envelop him in the warm feeling once more.

 

“Well, you will understand it in due time. Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.” Igor closed his eyes and Caroline turned towards Akira.

 

“Now, this conversation's over! Get lost, Inmate!” She demanded and Akira was ejected from the Velvet Room. Waking up and looking at his clock indicated it was 2:30 in the morning. He rolled over and went back to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while, here's two updates in two days to hopefully help? Akira's also perfecting the 'I may be a little shit but I would still die for my friends' personality.


	10. The Volleyball Rally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been over a month since the last update? Wow. I swear I'm not dead and neither is the story.

He woke to his alarm the next morning and was still feeling groggy from the events the day before. He managed to slink out of bed and get his uniform on before pushing himself up and heading down the hall. Breakfast was waiting for him, sitting on the table and looking inviting. He sat down and began eating. Finishing quickly he set the dishes in the sink, noticing another set in there as well, meaning that the other teenaged occupant had already eaten and left.

 

Akira ran down the stairs and saw Shinjiro sharpening some knives before he got ready for the day.

 

“Thank you for breakfast Aragaki-san.” Akira called out, running to catch the train. He barely made it again and was pushed against the door, packed in like sardines. He missed the morning walks to class in the brisk air in his hometown. He was feeling claustrophobic around all these different people.

 

He managed to make it out of the station and to school on time. Akira took his seat behind Takamaki and tried to scrub the mental image that pervert had out of his mind so he could live a normal life until he and Ryuji jumped into action.

 

“Okay! Listen up everyone. As you all know, today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you've changed, got it?” Kawakami announced and Akira rolled his eyes. Once they had changed, Akira managed to find Ryuji pretty quickly, sitting next to him against the wall. They watched the rally, the teachers playing against one of the students and Kamoshida spiked the ball right into a boy that Akira recognized from his class, knocking the boy over. The teachers gave him high fives and the formation changed up.

 

Akira watched the boy from his class take a few steps back, and Takamaki was twirling her hair, focusing on that.

 

“Still sticks out... Hasn't changed a bit.” Ryuji mumbled and Akira leaned over to hear him better. When he noticed Akira looking at him he yawned and sat up.

 

“Pretty boring, right?” Ryuji asked, smiling and causing Akira to smile as well.

 

“Yeah.” Akira admitted and Ryuji slumped forward and Akira focused on Takamaki. He looked at Ryuji, who was probably close to passing out on him. There were cheers from the girls and a lot of yelling that Akira didn't understand. Akira sucked in a breath when Kamoshida spiked the ball and it took the boy from his class right out. The boy dropped like a ton of bricks and Kamoshida's eyes narrowed before he went over to investigate.

 

“Someone! Take him to the nurse's office!” Kamoshida ordered and two students rushed in to follow his orders. Ryuji picked up the ball that landed near him and tossed it back.

 

“He'll pay soon enough.” He mumbled. Kamoshida looked over at the two of them and Akira stuck his tongue out.

 

“Alright! Let's resume the match!” Kamoshida called out and Akira and Ryuji took that as their opportunity to slip away and begin investigation the allegations.

 

It would have been a lot easier if any of the people that Akira spoke with would have been more cooperative or forthcoming with information. He and Ryuji had even split up to cover more ground and still nothing.

 

“I don't want any special coaching like Mishima!” One of them had cried and stopped taking after that. Mishima, that was the kid that Kamoshida had hit. The bell rang and Akira ran down the stairs to the first floor.

 

Ryuji: Dammit we're outta time. How'd it go?  
Akira: Take a wild guess.  
Ryuji: So you didn't have any luck either....  
Ryuji: Mkay, let's regroup for now. See you in the courtyard?

 

Akira made his way over, standing near the vending machines when Ann walked over to him.

 

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” She asked and Akira's eyes widened.

 

“What is it?” He asked, trying to stay calm, cool and collected.

 

“It'll be quick. Anyway what's with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all. There's that weird rumour about you too.”

 

“Which one? The fact I carry knives? That I killed a man with nothing more then my pinky? That if you look at me funny I'll assault you as well?” Akira asked, smirking a bit.

 

“Whaddya want with him?” Ann was spared answering when Ryuji walked over.

 

“Right back at you. You're not even in our class!” Ann exclaimed, glaring at Ryuji.

 

“We just happened to get to know one another.” Ryuji admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“What're you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?” Ann asked, crossing her arms.

 

“Huh? I see. I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all.” Ryuji accused, crossing his arms.

 

“This has nothing to do with you Sakamoto!” Ann shouted back.

 

“If you found out what he's been doing behind your back, you'd dump him right away.” Ryuji stated, crossing his arms.

 

“Behind my back? What's that supposed to mean?” Ann asked, her voice filled with shock.

 

“You wouldn't get it.”

 

“Anyway, people are already talking about you two. I don't know what you two are trying to pull, but no one's gonna help you. I'm warning you just in case. That's all.” Ann let them know before she walked away from the courtyard and back into the school.

 

“Why's she gotta be so aggressive all the time?” Ryuji wondered aloud, kicking at the dirt.

 

“You know her?” Akira asked. They seemed like they may have once been close.

 

“We just went to the same middle school. Anyways! That's not what we're here to talk about. I had no luck on my end. What about you? Did anything like someone's name turn up?” Ryuji asked and Akira winked.

 

“Mishima from my class was mentioned. Special coaching as well.” Akira admitted with a frown on his face.

 

“Special coaching huh?” Ryuji crossed his arms, deep in thought.

 

“True. I always see the guy covered in bruises. Let's go talk to him before he leaves then.” Ryuji took off towards the school and Akira followed after him. The manged to find Mishima by the shoe lockers, luck that they had caught up before he left.

 

“Hey, got a second?” Ryuji asked, running up to Mishima's side.

 

“Sakamoto? And Kurusu too?” Mishima asked, looking between the two of them.

 

“C'mon, we just wanna chat. Kamoshida's been 'coaching' you huh? You sure it's not just physical abuse?” Ryuji asked, not skipping a beat. He crossed his arms and attempted to get Mishima to confess.

 

“Certainly not!” Mishima shouted and Akira straightened up.

 

“What're you talkin' all polite for?” Anyways.... We saw him spike you today. Right in the face!” Ryuji sounded concerned for Mishima and honestly Akira couldn't blame him.

 

“That was just because I'm not good at the sport.” Mishima tried to protect Kamoshida and Akira's heart went out to the guy.

 

“Still, that doesn't explain all the other bruises you got.”

 

“They're from practice!” Mishima exclaimed and Ryuji's face fell.

 

“Is he forcin' you to keep quiet?” Ryuji asked and Mishima looked away.

 

“That's-” Mishima was cut off by the appearance of Kamoshida.

 

“What's going on here? Mishima isn't it time for practice?”

 

“I'm not feeling well today...” Mishima placed a hand over his shirt and gripped.

 

“What? Maybe you're better off quitting then. You're never going to improve that crappy from unless you show up to practice.” Kamoshida placed his hands on his hips and glared at Mishima. Ryuji took a few steps forward and got into Kamoshida's face as best he could.

 

“Didn't you hear? He ain't feelin' well!”

 

“Well Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?” Kamoshida asked, ignoring Ryuji.

 

“I'll go...” Mishima trailed off. Kamoshida towered over Ryuji, glaring down at him.

 

“As for you, any more trouble and you'll be gone from this school for sure.” Kamoshida threatened and Ryuji turned away.

 

“Bastard.” Ryuji hissed.

 

“Same goes for you.” He focused on Akira, who was glaring up at him. “Didn't the principal tell you to keep in line?”

 

“So did my guardian. Remember, the lady that yelled at you because she wasn't interested?” Akira asked, a wicked grin on his face as Kamoshida remembered who he was talking about. “Besides, I was just leaving.”

 

“Just don't get in the way of my practice.” Kamoshida hissed and ignored the first thing Akira said. “All these unsettling rumours are making the students anxious after all.”

 

“That's your own goddamn fault.” Ryuji hissed and Kamoshida glared down at him.

 

“This won't get us anywhere. Let's go Mishima.” Kamoshida turned around before looking at Akira over his shoulder.

 

“Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here. Get with the program!” Kamoshida demanded before turning back around.

 

“Yes sir...” Mishima trailed off and Kamoshida took off towards the gym. Akira stuck his tongue out at Kamoshida's back as the man walked away.

 

“That asshole. He's gonna pay for this!” Ryuji hissed.

 

“There's no point.” Mishima spoke up, pulling Akira and Ryuji's attention to him.

 

“Huh?” Ryuji asked, sounding shocked.

 

“Proving that he's physically abusing us. It's meaningless. Everybody knows. The principal, our parents. They all know and they all keep quiet about it.” Mishima admitted and Ryuji's eyes widened.

 

“This has gotta be a joke.” Ryuji whispered and Mishima shook his head.

 

“Don't be a pain. You don't understand what I'm going through. Shouldn't you of all people know that nothing's going to help?” Mishima asked, rubbing salt in Ryuji's already wide open wound. Mishima took advantage of the break in conversation so he could run off.

 

“Dammit!” Ryuji exclaimed and Akira turned towards him.

 

“What now?” Akira asked and Ryuji turned towards him.

 

“I'll try one more time to persuade the other guys. That's... all I can do.” Ryuji admitted, feeling defeated. “You should head home.”

 

Akira pulled his phone out when it buzzed and he noticed Minako's name and she had sent him a text.

 

[Aragaki-san, April 13th, 20XX, 15:49]: There's a key in the mailbox, please use it to get into the house and then please set it on the table. It's the spare.

 

Akira nodded, watching as Ryuji took off. Akira hopped on the subway and made his way back to Gemini. He located the key easily and let himself into the restaurant, making sure to lock up afterwards and then heading into the house and locking up once he managed to get his shoes off. He noticed a note taped to the fridge as he set the key on the table.

 

'Went out to do a food run. Minako's working late tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. Sorry about this. -Shinjiro' Akira set the note down and dragged himself to his room, changing into his lounging clothes and letting himself fall onto the bed.

 

His phone buzzed once he hit the bed and he pulled it out, looking at the messages.

 

Ryuji: Hey, this doesn't make any damn sense.  
Ryuji: The principal and even the parents know about the abuse.  
Ryuji: Why ain't anybody speaking up?  
Akira: Because of volleyball.  
Ryuji: Yeah...  
Ryuji: It's basically because Kamoshida made the volleyball team famous, yeah?  
Ryuji: Even so, that doesn't give him the right to do whatever he wants!  
Ryuji: He's beating kids up and all they're allowed to do is endure.  
Ryuji: And that follower of his doesn't give a shit...  
Akira: What follower?  
Ryuji: Ann Takamaki. You met her in the courtyard, remember?  
Ryuji: You should know her. I mean, she's in your class, dude.  
Ryuji: Ugh! What a load of bull!  
Ryuji: I can't let it end like this.  
Ryuji; I'm gonna try and find someone who knows what's going on with Kamoshida during break tomorrow.  
Ryuji: Just you watch. I ain't giving up!

 

Akira smiled and set his alarm for the next morning, plugging in his phone to charge and opening up some sort of music app to let soft piano music play while he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 


	11. Suzui and compassion

He woke up past his alarm and wasn't able to eat breakfast the next morning, quickly throwing it into a container and shoving it into his backpack before running out the house door and through the restaurant. Barley getting out a greeting to Shinjiro before he was out the door. Barely making the train and panting, grabbing onto the bar to steady himself. He managed to arrive at school on time, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

He managed to make it to the afternoon in one piece, the morning classes having passed by quickly. He took out his phone when it buzzed, seeing messages from Ryuji.

 

Ryuji: So about witnesses.  
Ryuji: I was wondering if we could get something out of Takamaki.  
Akira: She's not on the team.  
Ryuji: Just hear me out.  
Ryuji: You know how we didn't get a thing outta the volleyball team?  
Ryuji: I figured it would be a good idea to talk to someone who knows them.  
Ryuji: Takamaki's BFFs with a starter. A girl named Suzui.  
Ryuji: I tried to talk to that girl during break, but I got nothing.  
Ryuji: That's why we should have Takamaki talk to her.  
Ryuji: Then again, I guess it'll be hard to get her to help us.  
Ryuji: Sorry. Lemme see what else I can come up with.

 

Akira pocketed his phone quickly before the teacher caught him. He thought about the girl that Takamaki had been chatting about with when he and Ryuji had split up to look for witnesses. The brown-haired girl with the ponytail and the kind face who had voiced her worry for him.

 

He quickly put his books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, heading down the stairs and towards the courtyard when he saw her again. She seemed distant and depressed today. Akira walked over, looking concerned. She looked up when he drew near and he stopped

 

“What is it? Oh... I'm in the way... sorry...” She trailed off, her voice small and far away.

 

“No, I just... Are you hurt?” Akira asked, sounding extremely concerned. The bruise over her eye wasn't there the day before.

 

“Huh? Um, well...” She trailed off again and looked Akira in the eyes. He felt warmth spread over him as he tried to make himself non-threatening.

 

“You don't look familiar... Could you be that transfer student from class D?” She asked and Akira looked away, not meeting her eyes.

 

“Yeah, I am. Akira Kurusu.”

 

“This might not be any of my business, but don't let the rumours get to you, okay?” She asked and looked down, but not away.

 

“Why do you say that?” Akira asked, surprised at how guarded his voice sounded. The girl turned towards him and looked up at his face.

 

“I've helped with a similar situation before. My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks.” She placed her hand on her chest and Akira's face flashed with realization that this was Suzui that Ryuji had mentioned.

 

“Ahh sorry. I didn't mean to drag on like that. Anyway, I have to go to practice. I'll see you around.” She walked around Akira and took off towards the gym and Akira pressed through the door, walking to the courtyard and seeing Ryuji standing there waiting for him.

 

“Dammit. What the hell?” Ryuji voiced and Akira frowned at the look on his face.

 

“Did you find someone?” Akira asked, already knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it from Ryuji's mouth.

 

“Is that what it looks like?” Ryuji asked sarcastically and Akira had to resist the urge to throw back with more sarcasm.

 

“All of 'em kept sayin' the same shit Mishima was talkin' about! Kamoshida had to have told 'em something! At this rate it looks like we'll have to go to him directly.” Ryuji stated and Akira paused, with a blank look on his face as he processed his words this time.

 

“We should have started with that.”

 

“I know. But seriously, isn't there something we can do? No way I'm gonna give in like this! Can you think of anything?” Ryuji asked, focusing on Akira.

 

“How about a sneak attack?” Akira asked, smirking a bit.

 

“That'd be fine if you could do it without gettin' caught, but if we did, we'd be seriously done for.” Ryuji explained and Akira sighed, shaking his head.

 

“You got any other ideas?” Ryuji asked and Akira looked up.

 

“We should call the cops and tell them about that castle!”

 

“So you wanna tell 'em about the castle? They'd never believe us.” Akira had to agree after how they reacted when they had been questioned about skipping school and asked about drugs.

 

“Have any other ideas? What do we do?” Ryuji asked, looking at the table.

 

“Let's punish the king.” Akira stated, straightening up. It would have been cooler had his back not chosen to crack.

 

“The king? You mean the other world's Kamoshida? I didn't think of that... Is there any meaning to-” Ryuji started but was cut off by Morgana's voice.

 

“I finally found you!” Ryuji began looking around before focusing on Akira.

 

“You say something?” He asked and a black cat with white paws jumped onto the table.

 

“Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you!” The cat spoke, glaring at both Akira and Ryuji.

 

“That voice... Is that you Morgana!?” Ryuji jumped back in surprise, causing the cat to shake his head.

 

“How DARE you, up and leaving me the other day!” Morgana shouted, not looking at either of the boys.

 

“The cat's talkin'!?” Ryuji shouted and Morgana turned towards him, glaring as best he could.

 

“I am NOT a cat! This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a LOT of trouble finding you two!” Morgana shouted and Ryuji waked towards him, looking the cat over.

 

“Wait, you came to our world? Does that mean you've got a phone!?”

 

“You don't need one when you're on MY level. I did get pretty lost making my escape though.” Morgana admitted, sitting down and still keeping his attention away from the boys.

 

“That aside, why can you talk!? You're a cat!” Ryuji shouted.

 

“How should I know!?” Morgana shouted back and Akira sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“You hearin' this too?” Ryuji asked, looking up at Akira.

 

“Yeah. I'm hearing this.” Akira admitted and looked up at Ryuji.

 

“Then it really is Morgana.” Ryuji sighed and looked up down when Morgana spoke up.

 

“You guys are having a rough time of this, huh? I heard you mention something about witnesses.” Morgana spoke up, looking at Ryuji.

 

“Oh shuddup!” Ryuji retorted, his voice not having much anger left.

 

“You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida. You were pretty close a moment ago.” Morgana stated, turning towards Akira, who straightened up a bit.

 

“God, that condescendin' attitude! This thing's gotta be Morgana.” Ryuji hissed, crossing his arms and leaning on his left leg.

 

“You were still doubting me!?” Morgana shouted, turning towards Ryuji.

 

“Quiet down!” Ryuji hissed as a teacher walked by with a student.

 

“Do we really have time to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this?” The teacher asked and the student turned towards him.

 

“I just heard a meow somewhere near here! Didn't you hear it!?” The student asked and the teacher sighed.

 

“Make sure you check every nook and cranny around.” The teacher ordered and they both walked away.

 

“Meow? Does that mean only us two can understand what you're sayin'?” Ryuji asked, looking at the spot where the teacher and student had been standing before.

 

“Looks like it.” Morgana stated pretty casually.

 

“What the hell's goin' on? Anyways, what you were talkin' about earlier... Is it for real?” Ryuji asked and Morgana batted at his ear.

 

“You're quite the skeptic for being an idiot.”

 

“Morgana...” Akira spoke up, his tone was low and dangerous, meaning the cat had crossed a line.

 

“Hey, tell us more. Then again, this probably ain't the best place.” Ryuji moved before Morgana could react, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

 

“Here. Stick him in your bag for now. He should be small enough to fit!” Ryuji declared and Akira fumbled with the zipper, getting his bag opened quickly so Ryuji could store Morgana in it.

 

“Hey! How DARE you treat me like-!” Morgana protested as he was quickly hidden in Akira's bag. Ryuji went first, making sure the way was clear for them. Akira held onto the strap of his bag tightly as they moved through the hallways of Shujin until they arrived on the roof. Morgana let out a growl of disappointment when Akira let him out, glaring at the two boys.

 

“Don't be so rough with me!” Morgana demanded and Ryuji sighed in exasperation.

 

“Enough of that! You said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right?” He asked, putting his hands into his pockets and giving Morgana his full attention.

 

“It has to do with what this guy was talking about earlier. You need to attack his castle.” Morgana explained and Akira's eyes narrowed.

 

“What do you mean?” Ryuji asked and Akira looked over at him.

 

“That castle is how Kamoshida views this school. He may not realize what happens there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.” Morgana explained, looking between Akira and Ryuji. Ryuji crossed his arms and looked down at Morgana.

 

“What'd happen?”

 

“A Palace is the manifestation of a person's desires. So if the castle were no more-” Morgana spoke until Akira cut him off.

 

“His desires would go too...” He trailed off, bringing the index finger of his left hand to his lips and going deep into thought.

 

“Precisely! You sure pick up on things fast!” Morgana praised, snapping Akira out of his thoughts. He was thinking of a worst case scenario on what would happen if they got caught.

 

“For real!? He's gonna turn good!? But is that really gettin' back at him?” Ryuji shouted in surprise and it reminded Akira that Ryuji had the most to gain from Kamoshida changing and the most out of the two of them to want Kamoshida to suffer for his crimes.

 

“Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped desires disappear, the crimes they committed still remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes and he'll confess them himself!” Morgana explained and Akira could feel himself perk up a bit, looking over at Ryuji, who's face had lit up.

 

“You for real!? That's possible!?”

 

“And since the Palace will no longer exist, he'll forget what we did there as well! Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won't even be a trace of our involvement!” Morgana explained and Akira could feel a 'but' coming somewhere down the line. This was all seeming to be too good to be true.

 

“That's amazing! You are one incredible cat!” Ryuji praised, a tinge of happiness in his jovial tone.

 

“True, except for the cat part!” Morgana shouted and narrowing his eyes at Ryuji.

 

“So, how do we get rid of the Palace?”

 

“By stealing the treasure held within.” Morgana explained, sounding excited that they both seemed to be on board.

 

“Stealing?” Ryuji asked and Morgana shook his head.

 

“I'll tell you more if you agree to go along with this. It's MY most valuable and secret plan after all. If you wanna help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?” Morgana asked and Akira knew it was payback for him and Ryuji leaving him behind in the Metaverse the day before. Ryuji turned to look at Akira and the black-haired boy looked at the blond.

 

“Our luck's runnin' dry lookin' for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along...” Ryuji trailed off and Akira thought for a moment. There really was no other way, but something was still nagging at the back of his head that Morgana hadn't told them something yet.

 

“There's no other way...” Akira admitted, rubbing his arm and biting his lip. Morgana smirked once Akira spoke up.

 

“Good! Oh right! There's one more thing I should tell you. If we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well, but desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to sleep, eat and fall in love! Those sorts of things.” There comes the 'But' that Akira was worried about. He was cluing in to what Morgana was trying to tell them and that this could all go very south very quickly.

 

“What're you gettin' at?” Ryuji asked, kicking at the dirt.

 

“If all those yearnings were to vanish, they'd be no different then someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if not given proper care.” Morgana explained and Akira sighed, glad that the feeling of unease had been valid. He was losing nerve to continue this.

 

“They might die!?” Ryuji shouted, pulling Akira out of his thoughts.

 

“Will you listen to everything I have to say first?” Morgana demanded and Akira glared at him.

 

“Morgana....” His voice was low, trying to let the cat know he was crossing the line again.

 

“Would there death be our fault?” Ryuji asked, eyes widened as he was thinking this over.

 

“Aren't you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?” Morgana asked, looking Ryuji directly in the eyes. Akira wasn't even sure that his answer was going to be 'yes' at this point. Being the cause of someone's murder was a heavy weight to bare after all.

 

“Hey... What do you think?” Ryuji asked, looking at Akira.

 

“I don't want to KILL him.” Akira admitted, rubbing his arm, causing Ryuji to nod.

 

“O-of course not!”

 

“Sheesh! I come all this way and THIS is what I get? It's not like anyone will find out!” Morgana complained, turning away.

 

“That's not the point! If we went around doin' whatever we want, we'd be no better then that 'effin Kamoshida!” Ryuji explained and Akira nodded in agreement.

 

This wasn't as black and white as Morgana was making it. Murder was a really heavy charge and if that's what the risk was, Akira felt the cons were outweighing the pros. He wanted to leave this decision to Ryuji, since Ryuji was a victim of Kamoshida's abuses, but at this rate they weren't going to be doing much of anything.

 

“Isn't this your only option? I'll come back later. Make sure you've made your decision by then.” They watched as Morgana ran off and Ryuji kicked at a rock and sent it flying.

 

“Man, we're gettin' all worked up for nothing! Dammit! I'll try and see if I can figure out another way. C'mon, let's get outta here.” Ryuji's voice was soft as he looked over at Akira. They both took off down the stairs and separated, Ryuji having forgotten something in his classroom. Akira managed to make it to the gates and was thinking of heading home when his phone buzzed. Taking it out, Ryuji's chat icon was in the corner.

 

Ryuji: Hey, I heard something that got my attention.  
Ryuji: About that Suzui girl.... Looks like rumours are going around about her and Kamoshida.  
Ryuji: If they're true, it's no wonder I couldn't get her to talk.  
Ryuji; Still, something about that doesn't seem right.  
Akira: Do you know something?  
Ryuji: It's nothing so clear cut, but....  
Ryuji: I've known Takamaki and Suzui since middle school.  
Ryuji: There's just no way Kamoshida's their type, y'know?  
Ryuji: So... I gotta wonder where those rumours came from....  
Ryuji: Well, whatever. I'll try asking around some more.

 

Akira put his phone back into his pocket and headed straight to the subway to head home. Barely making the subway train and jumping on. He managed to hold steady until he reached his transfer and exited, running to make his next train on time.

 

“Will you please give it a rest!? I told you I'm not feeling up to it!” Akira jumped at the familiar voice, looking over to see Takamaki shouting into her phone. She went silent as the other person spoke.

 

“Wait, what!? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!?” She sounded shocked and went silent for another moment.

 

“This has nothing to do with Shiho!” She hung up and crouched down, hugging her knees a bit, looking a little depressed. Akira didn't understand how she hadn't seen him, but something was welling up and he wanted to help her.

 

“Shiho's starting position...” He walked over and Takamaki stood up, backing away from him.

 

“Wait.... were you listening!?” She demanded to know and Akira tried thinking his words over carefully.

 

“Not on purpose.” He admitted and she shook her head, her voice becoming angry.

 

“Haven't you ever heard of privacy?” She asked and Akira's eyes widened a bit.

 

“Not really private when you're yelling...” He whispered and immediately regretted it when she became even more depressed.

 

“I was out of line. Sorry.” She apologized and he regretted his words even more at the lifelessness of her voice. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up.

 

“So how much did you hear?”

 

“Something about a friend.” Akira admitted, the conversation about Suzui's starting position on the team. Something about a teacher, Akira had to assume Kamoshida after all. He had heard a lot.

 

“Shiho...” Ann trailed off, looking down at the ground before her eyes narrowed and she glared at Akira.

 

“It's nothing at all!” Ann rubbed at her eyes before taking off, running towards the Underground walkway. Akira was hot on her trail as she ran down the stairs. He ended up jumping a few at the end to make up for hesitation, eventually finding Ann with her back towards him. He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn and glare at him.

 

“Stop following me! Just leave me alone!” Ann demanded. Akira let out a sigh as he felt his heartstrings being tugged at.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice soft and a smile graced his lips.

 

“Why...? Why do you keep worrying about me!?” She demanded and began to cry, rubbing at her eyes to try and stop and Akira kept his smile on his face.

 

“Let's go somewhere safe.” He offered with a softer tone then he usually took with Morgana and Ryuji.

 

“What the heck? I really don't get you...” She admitted but lead the way to a nearby Big Bang Burger.

 

They ordered some drinks and took a seat near the door. He could tell that Ann was still on the defensive, her tone was a little angry, but she had let her guard down more.

 

“I don't have anything to talk about with you. It was just an argument.” She admitted and Akira took his straw into his fingers and began stirring his drink.

 

“With Kamoshida?” He asked, hesitant to speak, noticing that Ann was a little more then stressed out at his words.

 

“You've heard the rumours, haven't you? About Mr. Kamoshida? Everyone says we're getting it on. But that's so not true...” Ann admitted as she played with her napkin. Akira stayed silent as she spoke, knowing she needed this right now. To speak and not feel judged.

 

“That was him on the other line. I avoided giving him my number for the longest time... He told me to go to his place after this... You know what it means...” Akira nodded and thought about the scumbag, the vision of Ann in the castle, the fact that he had hit on his legal guardian the first time they had crossed paths. Ann crumpled the napkin in her fist.

 

“If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend off as a regular on the team... I've been telling myself this is all for Shiho's sake... I can't take it anymore.” Akira opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, closing it again. She was starting to cry again and he knew she needed this.

 

“I've had enough of this! I hate him! But still... Shiho's my best friend. She's all I have left at that sorry excuse for a school! Tell me... What should I do?” Ann asked and Akira could feel his heart breaking. He grabbed at the fabric that made up his uniform pants and he could feel the sadness melt away into anger.

 

“Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem.” Akira looked at Ann and he could feel Arsene voicing that this was part of his resolve and Akira watched as Ann moved and confided in him listening to her story, he wanted to do this for her sake now.

 

“What am I saying? I've barely even talked to you before.” Ann admitted and Akira felt a soft smile cross his face.

 

“Maybe that's why? I'm new and the rumours haven't reached me yet, so I won't judge.” Akira explained and Ann smiled a bit, looking up at him.

 

“You might be right.” She admitted and Akira was glad to see her smile.

 

“You're so weird. Usually everyone just ignores me. Are you really a bad person as the rumour says? You just don't seem like it.” Ann admitted and Akira grinned a bit and winked.

 

“I'm bad to the bone.” His voice had teasing intent behind it, causing Ann to chuckle.

 

“Was that supposed to be a joke?” She asked and Akira smiled more, she seemed to be feeling a lot better having gotten all of that off her chest.

 

“I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations. You seemed lonely. Almost like you didn't belong anywhere. We're the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to talk to you.” Ann admitted and Akira went back to stirring his drink as Ann looked off to the side.

 

“Is there really no way for me to help Shiho? I wish he'd just change his mind.” She admitted, changing her focus and not meeting Akira's eyes.

 

“Like, forget about me and everything. As if something like that would ever happen” Akira shook his head as she looked up and leaned against the seat.

 

“It could happen.” He spoke, causing Ann to look shocked for a moment and lean forward.

 

“I wasn't asking for a serious response.” She admitted and smiled one of the first real smiles that Akira saw on her since they sat down.

 

“But I do feel a bit better now. I'm gonna head home now.” She admitted, standing up and collecting her drink and bag. She moved past the table and Akira so she could leave. She stopped and glared at Akira for a moment.

 

“Don't tell ANYONE what I just told you, okay?” She asked, causing Akira to smile.

 

“This stays between us.” He voiced and she nodded in acceptance.

 

“I'll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida. Well....thanks.” She turned around and left. Akira stood up and left the place, going to catch the subway home, the trains were a lot less packed then the other one.

 

He walked into Gemini and looked around, the place wasn't completely packed, but it wasn't empty either. He snuck by and headed to the house upstairs and saw Minako sitting at her desk and typing away, she turned when she heard the door open and her face softened a bit when she saw him. He must have looked like hell then.

 

“Rough day?” Her voice was somewhat soft, but there was still a small harshness to it.

 

“Have you ever had to do so many emotionally draining and morally questionable actions in one day and it just hits that this is your life now?”

 

“Every single day since I was 17 and it didn't get any easier.”

 

“Did you ever have to contemplate....murder?” Akira asked and her eyes narrowed, she seemed unsettled by his question.

 

“We don't know each other well enough for you to hear that story. Hell even my own son hasn't heard that story.” She spoke, her tone was low and Akira already had his answer.

 

She had at least at one point in her life contemplated the murder of someone, maybe even done it. What kind of person was he living with? Who had his lawyer sent him off to?

 

“I also wanted to ask you about something. The school called and said they were 'concerned about the influences you were surrounding yourself with' and asked that I speak with you about it.” Akira's eyes narrowed and he knew they had called about his friendship with Ryuji and since Akira wasn't going to call it off, Ryuji was his only friend after all, they had called her in hopes of getting her to force him to call it off.

 

“I...uh...” He trailed off, trying to think of sentences to form that didn't put Ryuji in a horrible light.

 

“I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't hang out with and honestly I'm glad to see you've made a friend but be careful about the compassion that you show them. One day someone may try to take advantage of that.” Minako warned him and her eyes were narrowed and Akira could feel she was talking from years of experience.

 

He had to wonder if that was the same experience from the potential attempted, maybe actual, murder of someone. They didn't know each other well enough, but he was interested now. Maybe that was the reason he was sent to live with them. He nodded and began to make his way to his room and he could hear her stand up and the door to the downstairs open and close. He paid it no mind as he went and sat on his bed, pulling his phone out when it buzzed.

 

Ryuji: So, whaddya think about what Morgana told us?  
Ryuji: I dunno if I get all that stuff about stealing desires...  
Ryuji: And Kamoshida's gonna turn like, brain dead if we mess up, right?  
Ryuji: I mean, sure I'm pissed at him...  
Ryuji: But I dunno if I really wanna kill the guy...  
Akira: I'm not sure what to say...  
Ryuji: Right...  
Ryuji: We ain't gonna settle anything at this rate. I'm thinking murder is a bit much though...  
Ryuji: Oh well....  
Ryuji: I'll see if I can come up with some other way tonight.  
Akira: Okay, but get rest as well. Good Night.

 

Akira plugged his phone in and fell onto the bed, not even bothering to change into his Pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The compassion talk was actually something I had planned since the beginning of writing this but this is just the watered down version Mrs. Mentor really wanted to give him. Akira also asked that question way to early for me but Minako will explain one day.


End file.
